


So close..Yet so far..

by crazy_purple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Also Mettaton, Annoyed Frisk, Basketball drama, Best Friends, Confused Frisk, Cuteness overload, Determined Frisk, Don't worry, Dramatic Cliffhanger, Fluff, Lots of Hugging!, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Frisk, POV Sans, Papyrus wants his beauty sleep, Protective Sans, Sacrifices and Joy, Sans and Frisk team up!, Sans carries a lot of secrets, Sans the savior!, Serious talk and stff, Slow Build, So much info in chap 5, Taken advantage of.., Toriel will appear more soon, Worried Papyrus, angst sorta, confusing feelings, little cuties, lots of tickling, stupid Frisk, the reveal, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_purple/pseuds/crazy_purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked up to the moving trash bin and placed my hand on the lid. I gulped and pulled the lid off, as soon as I did, I fell back on my butt, with a yelp.<br/>"Hiya Frisk! How've you bin?" he popped out of the trash bin and grinned at me.<br/>"Sans!" I whispered, "Now's not the time! Besides, that was rubbish!"<br/>I covered my mouth when I realized what had gotten out of my mouth. A pun. I heard Sans laughing in the background, trying to be as quiet as he can. I glared at him until he stopped.<br/>"Wow kiddo," he wiped a tear from under his eye, "you've got quite the talent there, keep that up and I'm gonna have to date you." Now it was his turn to cover his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember This?

**Author's Note:**

> LOOONG Chapter! Be sure to grab a bowl of popcorn before reading this. Also this chapter is rushed to just cover up Frisk's relationship with her dad. Next chapter, which is coming soon is going to be much shorter but includes smiley Sans!

I grabbed my bag, waved goodbye to my boss, and went out the door. I caught the bus and slowly made my way home. Finding a job was pretty difficult considering that my dad didn’t work anymore and many jobs shut me down because of my lack of education. I had to give up school to take care of my dad and keep our family going. Fortunately, with enough hope and effort, I was accepted as a clothes designer. I was surprised that I could get a job at such high level that pays me enough to cover the cost of food, rent and our basic needs. I always had a passion for art and designing. 

As I opened the door to my house, I was greeted by an enormous smile from my father. He had gotten better in the few years that passed by. 

“Hey Frisk,” he smiled.

“Hey dad,” I greeted him with my own enormous smile.

“How was work treating you?”

“Just fine dad,” I sighed. I was tired today and wanted some sleep.

“Jeez, tired already princess?” he asked, concerned, “you want me to give your boss a little talk about your schedule?”

“Dad, this isn't like school,” I chuckled, “you can’t just talk to them and expect everything to be okay.”

“I know,” his smile faded, “maybe you should eat dinner and rest up.”

“I could never agree more dad,” I winked. As I turned to my room to get changed, my dad spoke up again.

“I was planning to do some grocery shopping tomorrow evening,” he said, “would you care to join me?”

“Sure, dad! I’ll join you tomorrow in front of the shop after work!” I replied and walked back to my room excited. We would finally have some bonding time!

 

_________________

______________

 

I was reading my text from dad and smiled.

Dad:) sent 4:32pm

Hey Frisk! Can’t wait for our grocery trip, even though it isn’t exactly the best birthday gift.. I still hope you enjoyed the birthday cake I baked for you! Stay determined baby girl!

 

I loved him so much, I couldn’t wait to meet up with him! I looked down at my last design of the day and was feeling pretty proud. It was a simple velvet sky blue dress with short sleeves. There was a braided belt wrapped around the waist and a short jean jacket to top it off. I stared down at my sketch and traced the outer lines of my dress. I wished that whatever dress I drew, I could own. 

Maybe I should buy one once it’s made, I thought to myself.

I chuckled, no way. I had to take care of my dad first and meet his needs. He was way more important than a stupid dress. A gentle tap from my shoulder brought me back to reality. I looked up to see the secretary smiling down at me with her dark brown eyes. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Lawrence would like to see you now” she spoke.

“Oh, thank you Jill,” I nodded and made my way into my boss’ office.

I wondered what was so important that she wanted to talk about. A chill ran down my spine as I walked through the hall, passing many other employees. What if she wants to fire me? I worked terribly hard to get this job and if I lose this job now, I don’t how I’m going to keep up my family. I walked with my head high and put on a smile. No way she’d fire me! I worked really hard and put so much effort into all my designs! I was the most determined out of everyone to finish a task. Besides, me and Lawrence crack jokes with each other and go for a cup of coffee every month. It must be something else she’d like to speak to me about.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the yellow door that lead to her office. I realized I was shaking nervously and even manage to start sweating. 

What are you so scared of Frisk? I murmured to myself, I thought you were the one who said that you might not get fired. I thought you were the most determined… Doesn’t this fill you with.. Determination?

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I few seconds later I heard a “come in” and I took a step in. I was greeted by a small smile from the woman. Actually, it now looked more like a strained smile.

“Please, take a seat,” she smiled, weak.

I stepped in the room filled with different patternings and cloth to sit down on a red cushioned chair. I glanced at her desk covered with papers with messy writing and pens scattered all over. I looked at her and waited patiently for her to speak. 

“Okay, Frisk, where do I begin,” she chuckled breathlessly, as she moved a piece of her hair out of her face, “you have been so helpful to me with your magnificent designs and motivation but....”

My grip tightened at the arm of my chair, I had a feeling to where this was going to but grabbed onto that little hope I had that I was wrong. Maybe, I might still have a chance. Maybe it was that she could only give me half of my regular paycheck? Yeah, that could be an option.

She dropped her eyes down and then looked back up to meet my gaze. 

“..I’m sorry Frisk, but I’m going to have to let you go..”

She continued talking but I had completely shut down. That was it, that’s all it. It was over. What was I going to tell my dad? What was going to happen to us? More importantly, why was this happening to us? What did I do wrong? As if to answer my question, I came back to reality when her voice broke into my thoughts.

“..Frisk, this wasn’t any of your fault. It’s just that I’m not the only boss you know, there is one more person on top of me,” she exhaled, sounds like she’d been holding that breath for a long time, “Frisk, the boss found another employee who was more educated for this work and I don’t understand why that matters because you’re more capable withou-”

I placed a hand on her shoulder that stopped her from continuing. Somehow during this tense conversation, she had sat on the chair next to me. 

“It’s okay Diana,” I forced a smile onto my face, which unfortunately, didn’t quite reach my eyes, “I know you tried your best and I know you care. I just want to thank you for letting me have this position in the first place.”

She stared at me dumbfounded and I just smiled. I just fricken smiled because that’s all I had left, a stupid smile. That smile didn’t mean anything though, because I knew she didn’t care. She just puts on a huge act to show that she cares and gets some sympathy. My eyes were starting to burn trying to hold back my tears and I quickly snapped back to reality to find that we’ve been staring for quite a while. I cleared my throat to get her to stop staring and spoke up.

“Well Ms. Lawrence, I think it’s time I packed my things and exit. Besides, I have to meet up to grocery shop with my dad! I don’t want to keep him waiting! I hope we keep in touch though!” With that I made my way out of her office with her still staring at me shocked that I took so well but then she yelled out, “Alright dear, but stay determined!”

Stay determined? I had been determined all my life and this is where it got me! To be honest, I thought that I was going completely break down right in front of her in that very damn office. I was really glad I didn’t because out of all the people, I didn’t want her to see me cry. I walked through the hall with heavy shoulders feeling so empty. I felt so worthless and alone. I watched as everyone chatted with each other so happily as I passed them. I felt anger well up inside me. They had everything! They had a family, proper education, a good home, and they had probably never worked this hard to get a job. I deserved a freakin medal for putting up with so much crap! I went to my desk, gathered everything up and rushed out my door. 

“Stay determined,” I huffed at myself. That stupid saying would get me nowhere in life. I caught the bus and ran toward the grocery store. I was surprised to see that dad wasn’t there yet, so I sat on a nearby bench to wait for him, maybe he was late. Before I knew it, tears started to escape my eyes and stream down my face. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed quietly. I wiped my warm tears away and stared at my now messed up face in front of a window. My features resembling my mom’s and my hair still kept short as my mother’s hair used to be. Why'd she have to leave?

I looked down at my watch to see that it was 8:20. Where was he? I texted him telling him I was at the store. I waited a few minutes to get no reply, so I got up and started to make my way home, maybe he forgot.

 

____________________

________________

 

I opened the door to find my dad cooking in the kitchen. He turned to give me a big smile and walked out to greet me. While I returned with a look mixed with anger and confusion, he didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey Frisk, how was work today?” he asked cheerfully.

“It was good,” I lied, I thought about telling him later, right now I needed to find out why he didn’t show up, “Hey, what happened to our shopping trip?”

“What do you mean Frisk dear?” he asked with an honest confused look, “and how did you know about that? I was going to ask you if you wanted to go tomorrow.”

“No dad,” now I was the one with the confused look, “you said that yesterday.”

“I would remember if I did say that Frisk,” he smiled, “you and your silly pranks.”

“Dad, you know I never pull pranks,” I replied.

“Oh sorry Frisk, I guess it wasn’t you then,” he said, deep in thought, “Anyhow, I can’t wait for tomorrow Frisk, because I’m going to bake you your favourite birthday cake for your 17th birthday!”

“Dad, my birthday was today! You already baked me my cake!” I was yelling now and my headache was starting to pound.

“Frisk, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I forgot such a thing,” he looked hurt and I started to feel sorry for him, “but you do seem more tired than usual. You want me to have a little talk to your boss about your schedule?” 

“Dad, you’re...never mind,” I didn’t want to talk anymore about this, hoping this would just go away, instead I brought up something else, “but, I kind of don’t have a job anymore.”

He dropped his pan which clattered on the floor, scaring me. 

“What do you mean you kind of don’t have a job anymore, Frisk?” he turned with rage in his eyes. He looked dark and very threatening. My hair on my neck stood up but I still continued.

“Well, it turned out that they found someone who was more educated than I was.” Next thing I knew, my dad was screaming from on top of his lungs.

“I knew it,” he exclaimed, “you don’t work hard enough do you?”

“Excuse me?” I yelled, “I work my butt off to keep this family living,”

“Maybe, this family would be living if you went to school like you were supposed to!”

“Maybe, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation if you just get up off of your lazy butt and find a job!” 

I knew that I had hit his soft spot because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with his hands around my neck choking the life out of me. He kept swearing and shouting at me while my vision slowly started to fade. My hands searched for some weapon to stop this pain, finding something, I gripped onto its handle, which I thought belonged to the pan he dropped earlier. With all my strength I swung the pan at the back of his head. My dad collapsed on the floor and his grip on my neck loosened. I pried them off and tried to catch my breath. My breathing was slowly starting to steady when I felt a chill spread across my body. I hadn’t heard anything from my father and the eerie silence was getting on my nerves. No way, no he can’t be.. I got up and scooted to his side. No, not on my birthday, please.. I picked up his arm and put two fingers on his wrist.

He had no pulse.


	2. Birthday Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit rushed too, promise next time it won't be..

I ran out of the house, with my hands stained with blood. I couldn’t believe it, I had killed my father. I ran as fast as I could, I didn’t care where I was running to, as long as it was far away from that house. I ran until my legs gave out. I dropped in a puddle, which I washed the blood of desperately, on a sidewalk at a street I wasn’t really familiar with. I had lost my dad and my job on my fricken birthday. I looked at the busy street filled with cars racing across. Maybe, just maybe, it’s not too late to wish for a birthday present. With that, I walked onto the busy street and stopped, facing a car that was speeding towards me. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact, waiting for it to end, but, it didn’t happen. Instead, I heard a series of honks and I opened my eyes slowly to see people yelling at me to move out of the way and a flood of lights flashing on the street, but I just stood there. I suddenly felt a warm, bony textured hand slip into mine, pulling me away. I looked up to see a skeleton, only a head taller than me, pulling me away. 

“Sorry,” he yelled back at the drivers with a voice that sounded so warm.

I followed him into a coffee shop across the the street. What was I doing? Following a skeleton in the middle of the night seemed pretty foolish of me but I didn’t care. He saved my life after all. 

As we got in, he went up and ordered two coffees while I just stood there, watching him. He seemed so at ease, like he had went through this before. He got the coffees and motioned me to follow him to a couch hidden behind the curtains. I hesitated at first, but followed him anyways. We sat on the couch and he passed me a coffee. I thanked him and took a sip of the the rich coffee which sent tingling sensations down my throat. We sipped on our coffees for a moment before he finally spoke.

“Hey, kiddo,”

I turned to give him my attention and he continued.

“Look, there was a time where I,” he paused, “..felt like doing that too, you know, ending it right away.”

I set my coffee down and listened.

“I remember feeling so hollow not just because I’m a bag of bones,” he knocked his skull which made me laugh, forming a streak of blush on his face, “but when my brother came and talked to me, I spilled every worry I had on him which made me so relieved.” He took a breath and continued, “If you want, I’m willing to listen, …..since you don’t know me... it’d be much easier”

There was a moment of silence between us before I finally spoke up, considering that he was right and that I had no one else.

“Get comfortable, it’s pretty long,” I spoke out quietly, catching his attention, “it started a few years ago,”

As I released everything on him, I felt my tears streaming down my face and the next thing I knew, I was hugging him which startled him at first but he gave in soon.

“...my birthday wish today was to kill myself.. which didn’t happen,” I cracked a small smile through my sniffles.  
“Heh, you know what they say kiddo,” he finally spoke out in what seemed like years, “some wishes don’t come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's out of the way, let's get to the more interesting stuff!


	3. To Trust or To Not Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk just havin a good time...and Frisk is just stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Chapter 3! Once again, thank you to those who left Kudos! Greatly appreciated!

I slowly pulled away from him and wiped away my tears. This felt like the most awkwardest thing I’ve ever experienced and the silence was just making it worse. 

“You know what the worst part is,” I blurted out, looking down, away from him, “there’s no one around to bring justice for him now.”

I felt his eyes still fixed on my nervous figure, so I just continued.

“..he only had me, and that’s it,” I held back my tears knowing that I did enough crying tonight, “his parents died a long time ago, he had no siblings, ...and my mother left him.” I took a deep breath to hold back my tears.

The silence returned to fill the atmosphere. When I finally came to my senses, I realized of how irresponsible I was. Number 1: I followed a stranger into a coffee shop, number 2: I spilled everything on him so that he could take advantage of my vulnerable self. Stupid, stupid, stupid! As if to read my thoughts, he turned to me and spoke up.

“Um, don’t worry, I’m not gonna..like...rape you or something..” he sounded genuine, but then after realizing that it didn’t sound so reassuring, he smacked himself on the head.

“Oh that’s a relief,” I pretended to wipe the sweat away from my eyebrow, “I was really worried there for a second.”

Before I knew it, I started laughing and a second later, he joined in. I was so tired of the fake smiles I’ve been pulling off and was satisfied with my big smile that spread across my face. Besides, he seemed safe, he was way too awkward and shy to commit anything, really. We chatted a little bit more, laughing while we shared puns with each other and eventually learned each other’s names. I laughed when he told me about his family tradition of using fonts as names and I was returned with another laugh from him when I told him that it was a genius idea. He talked about his brother Papyrus and how he’d protect him no matter what while I admired him in awe. After a little while, he turned to me with a smile, getting ready to speak up again. 

“So...Frisk.. where are you gonna stay after this?” he asked.

Oh shoot! He was right, where was I gonna stay? There was no one really that I could stay with. He noticed my expression and spoke up quickly.

“So you don’t have anywhere to stay,” he looked at me and I swear that I saw a tiny smirk rise upon his face but washed away as soon as I looked up at him.

“Um, no..not really,” I muttered.

“..you need a place to stay right?” he asked, a huge grin appearing on his face.

“I guess so..” I answered, not liking where this was going.

“I can help you find a place!” he smiled.

I giggled at his excitement. “Alright,” I sighed, “but where?”

“Oh, I’ll take care of that!” he reassured me and stuck a hand out, “do you trust me?”

Do I? I mean I would be pretty stupid if I did. Well I guess I am stupid because I took his hand and suddenly, everything around me disappeared as I floated in the air. My grip on his hand tightened as I started to feel sick, looking down below until he lifted up my chin to meet my gaze.

“Don’t look down there, focus on me.” 

And I stared into his eyes until my feet touched the floor. Boy was I stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sorta cliff-hanger thing, I needed to wrap this up quickly but the next chapter will probably come out tmr!


	4. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Undyne and Asgore.

I took a quick glance around at where we landed. It was a huge hall with a bunch of monsters scattered around chatting with each other, not noticing that we just appeared out of thin air. He let go of my hand and led me closer to the scenery. All the monsters seemed to have finally noticed us, taking a double take and then just staring as he brought me closer. I gulped, very uncomfortable with the amount of attention being placed on me, but followed right behind Sans.

We continued passing through the crowd, who were exchanging many looks and whispers with each other, when a giant fish looking woman blocked our way. Her whole body was covered in armour, shining underneath the light, while she glared at me with her one eye and spear clutched tightly in hand.

“Sans,” she muttered, not taking her eyes off me.

“Yup,” he grinned, looking up at her.

Then I realized how tall she was, plus adding on the anger she had made me feel, she’s just seemed to grow bigger with rage. 

“WHAT ON EARTH IS A HUMAN DOING HERE?!” she screamed at him and I winced slightly at her volume, while Sans on the other hand, seemed to be in paradise. Was he used to this??

“Don’t know Undyne,” he shrugged, “she needed a place to stay, so we were going to talk to Asgore ‘bout it.”

She started to laugh hysterically while Sans grin just got wider. He grabbed my hand and started to move out of her way, leading me to the stairs when she stood in front of us, blocking our path, again.

“Are you kidding me Sans,” she lowered her voice, showing that she was serious, “bringing a human here, isn’t exactly the best decision now, is it?”

“Don’t worry Undyne,” his smile faltered a bit, showing concern, “nothing will happen, I’ll make sure of it,”

They stood there staring at each other while I stood at the side, thinking to myself. Why was I here? I mean, I understand that Sans wanted to help me find a home but, I didn’t know he’d bring me here. I knew the history behind the monsters and humans in the school before I dropped out. Although I probably missed out on how they escaped, I knew that it still affected them. 

I came back to reality when Sans took a hold on my hand, pulling me up the stairs. I turned around to see Undyne, following right behind us.

“Sans…” I whispered.

“Yea..” he whispered back with a small grin.

“I appreciate that you’re trying to help me but, I don’t think that the other-”

“Don’t worry about them Frisk,” he replied, giving my hand a tight, reassuring squeeze, “once they get to know you like I do, they’ll accept you for who you are.”

I was shocked. He was more determined than I was! But, why? The way we met was him stopping me from a suicide attempt, then I followed him into a coffee shop, we spilled our guts on each other and decided to find someplace for me to stay. I suddenly realized the horrible joke I made and snickered. Back to the point, what did he want from me?

When we got to the door, Undyne knocked and within seconds we were welcomed in by… a smiling goat? I have to admit, I’ve rarely seen monsters on our side of the street but seriously? First a skeleton, then a fish, then a goat? My day keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

When I stepped in, it reminded me a lot about the time I got fired. I swallowed and followed Sans. He noticed my sudden expression and nudged me in the shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s going tibia ok,” he winked, while I chuckled.

“Sans, I see you’ve brought a friend,” the goat man spoke up.

“Yes, King Asgore,” Sans replied.

Oh, so he was the king, interesting…

“Okay Sans, I’m just going to get right to the point,” Asgore sighed, “why?”

Sans stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned. Does he always just...grin?

“Welp, this kid needs a place to stay and can’t afford one” he blurted out.

I just stayed silent, looking down while in the corner of my eye, I saw Undyne eyeing me. She probably doesn’t trust me and I wouldn’t blame her considering all the things that the humans had put them through. 

“So, you are asking if the human can stay here?” Asgore just seemed to have a straight face throughout.

“Yes, King Asgore, it-” Sans started but got interrupted quickly by Asgore himself.

“Okay.”

At this, I looked up at Asgore, confused. Sans seemed confused too while Undyne on the other hand, seemed like she was gonna explode.

“uh...Okay?” Sans asked to confirm.

“Yes,” Asgore replied, “I trust you Sans, you have never let me down.”

He smiled and so did I.

“But,” he started again, “she’s staying in yours and Papyrus’ room, we don’t have any other room opened at the moment.”

“Gladly,” he bowed and shot me a smirk, while I felt myself redden up like a tomato, 

until I saw Undyne bursting, “But Asgore,” she started, “she’s a human!”

“I know Undyne,” he spoke calmly and then turned to me, “you can’t stay here for free, you’ll be given duties to complete in order to help our community, understand?”

I nodded quickly, feeling like I was in school again.

“Alright, I guess we’ll get going,” Sans sighed.

“Not so fast Sans,” Asgore called out, “I want to speak to both you and Undyne right now. Human, you may wait for Sans downstairs.”  
I agreed, giving Sans one final look, and left the room, feeling a little scared that Sans wasn’t with me.


	5. Mary Had A Little Lamb..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans tell Asgore and Undyne the real reason he brought Frisk here.

I watched as Frisk left the room, feeling guilty that she was going to be alone.

“So Sans,” Asgore started, interrupting me from my thoughts, “What’s the real reason you brought her here?”

“Yeah chump,” Undyne joined, “you’ve never brought in a human like this before, what makes her so special?”

I straightened myself getting ready to explain.

“I thought you’d be able to see it by now but I guess I was wrong,” I chuckled, “remember Mary?”

“Mary..yes, why?” Asgore asked with curiousity.

“Frisk, ‘the human’, is Mary’s child.”

“And..how are you so sure,” Asgore was confused.

“The eyes, the short hair, it all resembles Mary, and the fact that she did name her child Frisk,” he answered.

There was a bit of silence before Asgore continued.

“Okay, say it is THE Frisk, why are you bringing her here? Mary wanted her to have a human life.”

“And Frisk doesn’t have it anymore, her dad’s dead and so is Mary. She doesn’t have a ‘human life’ anymore”

“I still don’t understand why we should bring her in Sans! She is part of the humans now which were the ones who trapped us down there for years!”

“Do I need to remind you that Mary was the one who came and saved us? She was the one who gave us freedom and mercy for all the times that we tried to kill her.” I raised my voice a bit higher for him to come to his senses.

Silence came upon us once again.

“After all, Frisk is part monster too, even though she was given into the human life later on,” I continued, “Mary had went through so much for her child as much as to leave her with her human husband, just so that she would get a proper life with the humans, even though I disagreed with her. Her monster husband died and now, so did her human one. Isn’t it hard to know that Frisk had lost two fathers plus her dear mother?”

My throat started to feel dry even though it didn’t make sense because I was a skeleton.

“Does Frisk kno-”

“No, she doesn’t,” I interrupted him, “seems her human father never really told her anything.”

“Okay Sans, I understand,” Asgore gave a small smile, “but since she’s the only part human part monster there is, she might be a target soon.”

“Yes, but she’ll also be useful,” I added, “Alphys told me that she could still have some magic abilities from her father, which really determines on what colour her soul is.”

Asgore nodded and motioned for me to continue.

“We can use her in our missions considering that she might have the brain of her father’s”

“You’d think she’d have the intelligence of Gaster’s?” asked Asgore, interested in Sans theory.

“There might be a chance.”

Even though Gaster wasn’t really mine or Papyrus’ father, we always looked up to him as one, that is until, the tragedy occured.

“Okay, Sans,” Asgore started, “but for one mission only, to test her abilities.”

I nodded in agreement.

“But,” Asgore continued, “we’ll need someone to train her for self defense if anything goes wrong.”

We both turned to Undyne who surprisingly, stayed quiet the whole conversation.

“I’ll do it,” she smiled at me, “for Mary!”  
I smiled back at her and told Asgore I’ll let Frisk know what’s going on. After that, I left looking for Frisk. The moment I stepped out of the door, I saw her giggling at something with my brother. Oh, so she has already met Papyrus. Wait till she try his spaghetti, I smirked.


	6. Sans and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff, spaghetti issues..

Papyrus was just the sweetest. He acted like a kid even though he was pretty tall and had a little sense of maturity in his voice, proving that he wasn’t actually a kid. We talked about different types of pasta which seemed like his favourite topic of all time. I learned a few things about how his favourite holiday was halloween, since he was given the amazing costume he was wearing now, saying he never took it off. He even told me a few things about his brother, Sans, and his terrific sock collection that he had back in the Underground. 

“So Frisk, I see you met my brother Papyrus,”

I turned to see Sans standing right next to me and I flinched. He noticed this and apologized for his “sudden” appearance. After a bit more introducing to each other, we started to make our way back to their house to rest up. 

When we got into the room, Papyrus immediately started to give me a tour which was completely unnecessary considering that it was like a hotel room with one big room with two short rooms. I still appreciated the enthusiasm and went straight to the washroom to take a shower while Papyrus went to help Sans in the kitchen. As I changed out of my clothes and started the shower, I realized that I’m going to have to wear the same old dirty clothes again. Whatever, at least I have clothes, I’ll wash them later. I got into the shower and felt around my neck where I was getting the life choked out of me by my own father. A few warm tears ran down my face as I thought about how I was the one to kill him. I never wanted to kill him, but I did. Come on Frisk, you need to accept it and move on. Besides, you don’t want Papyrus or Sans to worry about you.

Thinking about Sans and Papyrus filled me with something I thought that I wouldn’t feel again. Determination.

________________  
_____________

 

I let out a breath of relief as I saw Frisk leave to shower and turned to Papyrus. I had to tell Papyrus, he needs to know about how Frisk was related to Mary and I’m sure that Asgore would understand. When I told Papyrus, I made sure that he wouldn’t tell anyone. He was pretty good at keeping these types of secrets. Once again, like I did to Asgore and Undyne, I left out the part where Frisk killed her human father. It seemed unnecessary right now with all the stress and tension in the air. Papyrus advised me not to tell Frisk about her mother and Gaster as she would need some time to recover from her human father’s death. I agreed with my brother. I guess I wouldn’t be telling Frisk today. Also, I was pretty nervous too, even though I was the right person to do so. I was the closest to both Mary and Gaster. Aghh.. why…

I laid down on one of the two beds thinking back to how Frisk killed her father. That must’ve been so hard and the fact that he almost killed her fill me with rage. How does humans go about killing one another? I didn’t understand how you could just kill one of your own kind with ease?

Frisk came out of the washroom and Papyrus called us over for dinner. As we ate the spaghetti that Papyrus heated up, I kept a close eye on Frisk, ready to see her reaction. I chuckled at her attempt to turn her scrunched up face into a smile after her first bite. Papyrus on the other hand, seemed to take the expression as a positive that she loved it. 

_________________  
______________

 

After dinner, I went to the bedroom, which was like only two steps away, to see Sans setting up a sleeping bag for me, while Papyrus was busy washing the dishes. I immediately went to help Sans with the sleeping bag.

“Hey what’re you doing?” he smiled.

“Oh.. I figured I’d help to set it up,” I replied.

“Why, I’m the one sleeping here,” he went back to setting it up.

Whaaaaaaaaat? 

“No way Sans,” I grabbed his hand, “you gave me so much, the least I could do is give you back your bed.”

At this he grinned, “kiddo, you’re worrying too much,and you did enough of that today. You need some rest and you can rest in my bed.”

“Nope,” With my grip still on his hand, I literally dragged him to his bed, and lifted him with all my might onto his bed. He was pretty heavy for a skeleton. As I was about to turn to my sleeping bag, I felt a strong tug on my arm, pulling me on the bed.

“If both of us want the sleeping bag,” he whispered in my ear, “none of us can have it.” 

I gulped and felt the world around me freeze as I stared into outer space. I finally came back to reality when Sans waved his hand in front of my face, grabbing my attention.

“Heh, for a second I thought I broke you,” he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

I chuckled, which soon turned into a full belted laughter. When I finally calmed down, I saw a very confused Sans staring at me, as well as a very confused Papyrus, peering over us from the kitchen wall. He then returned to finish up the dishes and turned to get ready for bed. We all said our goodnights and turned off the lights. The feeling of being with Sans just reassured me that I’ll be safe. I didn’t see Sans as a threat anymore but as a really charming friend. This could be the start of a really good friendship, I smiled to myself.

__________________

________________

 

I looked over to Frisk, whose body was facing me, with a smile on her face, which brought a huge smile to my own. She was genuinely happy. I suddenly realized something and whispered to her.

“Hey Frisk,” I caught her attention, “Undyne says she’s willing to train you for self defense tomorrow.”

There was a long silence. I started to wonder if she fell asleep.

“uhh..what’d you think?” I whispered again.

“I would love to but,” she paused.

“But?” I continued.

“I feel pretty guilty of the last time I had fish for dinner...”

At this I paused, and then ended up laughing so loud that I probably woke all the neighbours up. I looked down to see her laughing along with me until we heard Papyrus scream,

“SHUT UP!”  
We snickered together, unintentionally holding hands, until we fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Two Different Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is excited for her very first mission! Frisk and Sans start developing confusing feelings toward one another..

It’s been a week, full of training and chores. I had a lot of freetime actually, and was getting quite bored. I thought that since I’ve come here as a human, they’d make me do more duties or something to keep me busy. Well, it doesn’t matter, in a few minutes, Sans is picking me up from our room to go to see Asgore. Sans said that Asgore has some type of “mission” for us to do and I was really excited! I’ve seen Sans, Papyrus or Undyne, usually go out on these missions and bring back this shiny, glowing substance called “Monster Magic.” It came in beautiful colours from the rainbow and it left sparkle on your hands, after you’ve touched it. They’ve been doing this from when they first came on the surface to survive. They’re magic had been running low ever since they came, and had been searching for spare magic since then. I didn’t quite understand how they just appeared in random places, but these “places,” I believe, are occupied with tricky puzzles, which are very hidden. Alphys, who I met this week, had a tracker that located the place the magic would be. But they still had to look for it in the given location. The mission could be dangerous and for some reason, I was attracted to it. Something inside of me, is just adoring the sense of danger and adventure.

I was shortly interrupted from my thoughts when Sans popped in.

“Hey, you ready to go to Asgore?”he reached out his hand.

“Yup,” I replied, placing my hand over his and clutched onto it while everything started to disappear from my view.

_________________  
______________

 

As we reached just outside of Asgore’s office, I looked over to Frisk to see if she was ready, and wow, did she look ready! She was staring at me with her eyes filled with glee. She was excited. I sighed and gave a knock on the door. I still hadn’t told her yet about Mary or Gaster, and told everyone to keep it a secret until I told her. Maybe, I would tell her after the mission. Seconds later, we were invited in by Undyne, who was probably waiting for us. 

“Okay Frisk,” Asgore started, “let’s talk about your first mission.”

She nodded quickly, in response and he chuckled. Seems he noticed the excitement in her features.

“Your mission will take place in an abandoned swimming pool,” he stated, “it’s a little run down, so I’ll have Sans and Undyne help you through the puzzles.”

“Okay King Asgore,” Frisk spoke confidently, “I’ll do my best.”

She gave him a bright smile and he nodded. I looked at her to see her tiny dimples, which brought out her cute smile. She was so cute. Wait what? Platonically. Yes, platonically.

“We’ll help you do your best, twerp,” Undyne gave her a toothy grin and I gently ruffled her hair as she giggled. 

“Alright,” Asgore smiled, “you’ll start your mission tonight. Anything happens that’s not supposed to, you drop the whole thing and come back. Understand?”

We nodded in sync and dismissed the room. 

________________

_____________

 

I had my training class with Undyne, which I feel I’m getting better at, and left for our room. As I got back, I glanced at the large digital clock on the dresser, 5:55 pm, it read. I had about a few hours until we have to leave for our mission and the brothers hadn’t reached home yet. So I decided to take a shower and rest up. I looked at the phone that Alphys made for me and looked through my contacts. I chuckled at the picture Sans put for his contact. He was making a crazy face with his blue tongue sticking out. It almost looked like it would be made out of blueberries. I wondered that if I kissed him, would I taste blueberries? Wait, what the heck Frisk?! Shut up! Arghh… That’s it, I’m going to take a shower.

__________________

_______________

 

It was 10:20 pm. It was time to go. Papyrus was watching Mettaton’s shows on the television while we made our way out of the room. We went outside of the hall, passing a bar named “Grillby,” and went to the parking lot. Undyne led me and Sans to her car. It was a navy blue car with a fierce dragon-like fish painted on the side. 

Undyne started to drive, reminding me of the few techniques from the self defense class while Sans sat next to me, staring out the window, making a few puns here and then. The moonlight lit across his skull beautifully. I gazed at him until he turned around and caught me staring.

“Something wrong Frisk?” he asked with a cute smile that made my heart race.

Why was I acting like this? We’re just friends Frisk! 

“Frisk?” 

Crap! I wasn’t responding and he was actually getting concerned. Dammit Frisk, say something!

“Umm..uhhh..mmmb..” I mumbled.

You’re sounding like a fish Frisk! The only one who’d probably understand you right now is Undyne, get it together Frisk!

“..I..I..uh..was w-wondering i-if you have ...any tips for me..,” I stuttered out.

Did he buy it?

“W-well, I’m not good at giving advi-” he started.

“But I do!” Undyne yelped.

She started giving advice, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Sans. What is wrong with me? 

The car soon came to a stop, letting me know that we’ve reached our destination. I pulled away from my thoughts and prepared myself for the mission. I was so excited!

We got off and made our way to the run down swimming pool. When we entered, we were careful to not bring everything down with us when we walked. I looked at the empty swimming pool filled with dirt and pieces of trash. When I looked closer, there was a hole that now, looked more like a tunnel. I called Undyne and Sans over to check it out. They came and looked over to where I was pointing.

“The magic is usually hidden,” Undyne thought out loud, “I don’t understand how they practically show us the way to it.”

“We still don’t know if it’s even in there,” Sans responded.

“Wait,” I caught their attention, “who’s they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff-hanger :) Next chapter's gonna have some adventurous stuff happening!


	8. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk are having some cute moments with each other while Undyne teases them...like once..cuz the mission is more important..duhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday guys.. I was really busy.. so here's two chapters in return!

“Who’s they?” the question lingered in the air for a few minutes until Undyne cleared her throat to break the awkward silence.

“We don’t know,” she muttered looking down.

Were they ashamed? Things started to click together the more I thought about it. The magic’s usually hidden..and if they don’t know who’s been putting the magic there then..

“Are you guys stealing magic?”

The silence filled the air again but this time I broke it with further questions.

“..but what about the person who is probably hiding this magic? What about their needs?”

“Frisk, we’ve already thought about that and we do feel guilty,” Sans answered me and shifted his weight, “but without this magic, we won’t be able to survive.”

“We think of it as this person or monster is helping us,” Undyne smiled. 

I smiled back and reassured them that I didn’t judge. I understood how hard this must’ve been and admired their positivity in these issues.

We started to climb down the hole, Undyne in front of me, leading the way and Sans behind. As I let my feet touch the dark moist surface, I reached down and touched the ground to feel soil. It was completely dark and I couldn’t even see my own hands.

“..uh..guys..?” I mumbled out.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” I assumed Sans spoke out because he’s the only one here with a male voice.

Suddenly, a glowing blue light emitted through the “tunnel-like room,” which came from right beside me. I turned to see Sans smirk at me with his left eye...glowing?

“Surprised?” he chuckled.

“..um..yeah,” I stared with wide eyes.

“That’s not all I can do,” his grin growing wider.

“Oh yeah,” I played along, “what else can you do?”

“You’ll have to find out,” his grin was a full grin now and it sent me straight to blushing.

“Alright, you two, cut the flirting,” Undyne stepped in between us and started to walk in front, leaving us two to our blushing mess. When we finally got it together, we caught up to Undyne.

The view was...weird. I never thought the pathway would be so long underneath a swimming pool. There were a few violet flowers here and there which made me smile. I went to touch them when I felt a sudden grab at my wrist. I turned around to see Sans staring at me with his dark sockets.

“D o n t t o u c h t h e m,” he warned and I quickly moved away from the flowers. That was scary.. His pinpricks soon returned and landed on my face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he hung his hand behind his neck, “those flowers are really poisonous and I didn’t wa-”

“Thank you,” I grabbed his hand, interrupting him, and gently stroked it, hearing tiny shudders come out of his mouth, which sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t mind them but for some reason, absolutely loved them. We followed Undyne, holding hands, while she didn’t seem to notice the whole “thing” that went down there.

We reached at what seemed the end of the path, with a small, grey door attached to the wall in front of us. I walked closer to the walls, inspecting it. Maybe there’s a hidden door or something.

Undyne walked toward the door and slowly turned the doorknob, “Locked,” she sighed, grabbing Sans’ attention, while I remained examining the wall.

She walked towards us and brought a spear to her hand.

“Alright, back up guys, don’t wantcha guys gettin’ hurt,” with that she raised her spear, ready to blast the door open when I rushed to her, stopping her mid-way. She looked down at me with a face as if I stopped her from playing her favourite game. Annoyed, confused and upset. 

“What’s wrong punk?” she asked, spear still in her hand.

I pointed to the wall that I was inspecting to see Sans inspecting as well. The wall had some faint writing on it which I was glad that I spotted it with Sans’ godly light. Undyne stared at it for a few seconds, I watched as her spear disintegrated and disappeared into the air as dust. 

 

The writing read:

All magic used against this door will turn into dust….

And so will you

 

It was pretty straight forward but also pretty creepy. The warning was so faint, that you could’ve easily missed it. I thanked my very own eyes for their amazing sight and turned to the door.

We had to get through the door without using magic but your brain. We started to look for a paperclip or something to pick the lock when I realized that I had a bobby pin in my hair. Yea, that “brain” that I was talking about earlier, I need one of those. 

I kneeled in front of the door, starting to pick the lock while Undyne brought back her spear in her hand and Sans ready with his magic for whatever was behind that door. I heard a “click,” and stood up, motioning the two of them that it was open.

I opened the door slightly to take a peek, but it was too dark to see anything, so I opened the door half-way to reveal….more darkness. I frowned, not understanding. I turned to them, raising an eyebrow and they just shrugged. Even Sans’ glowing light wasn’t strong enough to light up anything from the doorway. Maybe magic was forbidden behind the door as well.

“Hey, since we can’t use magic beyond that door, maybe it isn’t worth it,” Sans sighed.

“Yea, I agree,” Undyne forced a smile, “we should head home.”

I nodded and started to follow when I felt something wrap around my ankle, stopping me from walking, I tried to shake it off but its grip only tightened. 

“S..Sans,” I called out to him.

He turned with a casual grin that soon dropped with his pinpricks in his sockets growing wider with shock. Suddenly, the thing wrapped around my ankle pulled me, making me lose my balance, and dragged me up in the air, pulling me towards the door as I struggled to get free. I was almost out the door when Sans appeared right in front of me, his hand reaching out for me. I reach out my own to grab onto his but our hands only brushed against each others’. 

“Sans!”

“Frisk!” 

We cried and soon our appearances were blocked by the door, slamming shut, separating us, while I was dragged deeper into the nothingness.


	9. The Nothingness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk finds out a secret..

I opened my eyes to see..nothing. 

“Hello?” I cried out, “..Sans..Undyne..?”

No response. I looked down at my ankle to see that the thing wasn’t wrapped around it anymore but a red mark replaced to show its existence. I groaned at the stinging pain and crawled to find someway out when a huge screen or hologram popped up a few feet in front of me. I was so confused. On the screen read out “Frisk’s Family Memories,” on the bottom read “Made Specially for Frisk, By your loving father and mother…” 

“Mary and ….Gaster?” 

____________________

________________

 

“Frisk!” I yelled out after the door closed. No response. Dammit!  
Undyne, came to my side with anger in her eyes. 

“Okay you know what,” she spat through her teeth, “Why take the human? What did she do?!?”

She was angry and so was I, but she was right. This type of things never happened before, but suddenly we bring a human and it just takes her away?!

I was gritting my teeth, trying to think of a way to save her but was getting less and less options. I’m never bringing her in another mission, ever! If I ever even get her back.. The door was shut tightly and neither of us could open it. There was no other way unless I… I had to, I need to..for her.

Undyne was inspecting the writing again when a loud blast was erupted. She looked from where it came from and saw my body lying a few feet away from the now, opened door. She rushed to me.

I looked up with the last energy I had left to see Undyne and...Frisk by my side. She was a crying mess, yelling out something to me that I couldn’t hear. I smiled at her and let the darkness cloud my vision.

___________________

________________

I watched the screen, paying attention to every little detail of the faces of my mom and my real dad from the pictures displayed. It took me a while to realize that I was half monster, half human. I was upset that I didn’t seem to recognize my real father, but the pictures brought a stinging feeling in my heart, reminding me that I did have affection from him. The next picture was with me and a two tiny skeletons, which looked just a tiny bit older than me, kneeling next to me, crying on someone’s grave. It was my father’s, tears started falling from my eyes. It didn’t take me long to figure out that the skeletons were Sans and Papyrus. Was Gaster their father too? The next picture was me giving a kiss on the cheek to a blushing toddler Sans. It brought a small smile to my face. All these pictures were giving me so many mood swings. The next picture a newspaper with picture of my mother’s with big bold words reading “The Girl Who Broke The Barrier!” So my mother saved them? I was so proud. When the slideshow quickly came to an end, a video popped up with my mother on it.

“Hello Frisk dear,” she smiled weakly.

“..m..mom..?” I smiled back to only realize that this was a recorded video.

“I hope you find this video, honey,” she continued, “because I have a request to ask of you.”

“When I freed the monsters from the Underground, I had been helping out on their little missions to find magic for them to survive, when I found a place that contains the most magic that could last them an eternity.”

“However, I got sick before I could show them and now I’m dying,” she let out a low chuckle as a tear fell down her face, “ever since your father died, you’ve been so upset and I had to give to another human that I trusted, so you wouldn’t have to live a life where everybody you love is always dying,” she sobbed.

I cried along with her.

“But,” she sniffled, “you’re true family is with the monsters and I’ve been so stupid this whole time. So, listen to me dearie, you must get away from that man. Kill him if you have to,”

I never knew she could be so dark but it didn’t matter since I already did.

“I know you’d eventually move out or something but try doing it sooner, most humans turn bad in time. Find the monsters, find Sans and Papyrus. They love you as much as I do sweety.”

She sobbed a little more and paused, wiping her tears.

“Back to the request I was going to ask, I want you and the monsters to go get the magic. It was my last wish and request, so please. The map to there is located in room 6 of Alphys’ lab. I never told her but make sure you do! Don’t do this alone, my child. And never, EVER trust a human with this. They’ll just go take it themselves and misuse it.”

In the background, you could hear a door opening and a gentle voice like my mother’s calling out for her.

“I love you my dear, stay safe.” The video ended with the screen shutting off.

In its place was a bag with something glowing inside. I crawled over to it, opening the bag to see some magic substance in there. So Alphys’ tracker was right, there was magic here. But this video was clearly made for me to see a long time ago, probably when I was still with my dad considering that she was giving me ways on how to get out of there. So someone must’ve put it here. Why? Did “they” expect that if I never saw this video that I’d never join the monsters and know about the magic? But..why?

So many questions were popping into my head when I heard a sudden “crash” coming from behind. When I turned, I saw Sans laying a few feet away from me. Did he use..magic? No no NO! I ran and kneeled beside him, holding his hand, crying out to him and he just...smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the Sans/Frisk thing doesn't end there! Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow!


	10. One With a Half of a Soul and One With a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, Undyne and Alphys tries to save Sans.   
> Determined Frisk is Determined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who leaves Kudos! I'm happy to continue this story for you guys!

Sans had stopped moving, his smile faded away from his face. I looked to Undyne who was crying and yelling at him of how stupid he was. I looked back at his face which always had a charming grin that sent my face into such a blushing state. I remembered the stars in his eyes whenever he looked up in the night sky. I couldn’t believe that this was the last time he’d ever see the beautiful starry night sky. 

No. No this can’t be the last time he sees them. I looked at the bag of magic beside me and grabbed it in my hands. I was filled with determination. Undyne seemed to notice this.

“What’re you doing, twerp?”

“He can’t be dead yet Undyne,” I pulled out one of the substances from the bag, “trying something can’t hurt, right?”

She nodded and motioned me to continue.

“Let’s bring Sans to Alphys,” I glanced at Sans, “I’m sure she could do something.”

“For now, let’s give him some magic,” I passed her the substance, “to hopefully keep his body from turning into dust.”

I remembered Alphys telling me that when monsters die, it takes a bit of time for their body to turn into dust, so we had to try keeping it together and I hoped magic was the way to do that. I watched as Undyne applied the magic on him. After she was done, she carefully carried his fragile body and we ran as fast as we could to her car. 

When we got to the car, she placed Sans in the backseat with me, as she drove. I continued applying the magic on him, hoping he’d just wake up. We got to the giant building that I now called home and ran to open the door for Undyne who was carrying Sans. 

At this point, everyone was already asleep except for Alphys who always stayed up in her lab. We ran down the hallway blasting the two doors of the lab open and called for Alphys. She rushed in with her sleepy eyes.

“H-hey g-guys.. w-what’s u-”

She stopped halfway in shock when she saw Sans in Undyne’s arms.

“Alphys,” I started but was interrupted with Alphys motioning us behind the curtains, leading us down a hallway with a bunch of doors labelled with numbers. As I passed room 6, I swallowed and walked faster, saving that for another day.

We entered room number 9 which looked exactly like a hospital room. Undyne placed Sans on the bed and we both looked at Alphys for directions. She went over to a desk with a pile of papers on it, searching for something. 

“You guys did a good job applying the magic on Sans to preserve his body,” she mumbled out, her stuttering now gone. 

“Yea, the kid thought of that, she’s smarter than she looks,” Undyne replied, continuing to rub the magic on his body.

I gave a small smile to Undyne while she returned me with a grin. The sound of shuffling papers stopped and I turned to see Alphys completely frozen in spot with a piece of paper in hand.

“Alphys?” I broke her out of her trance, and she turned suddenly, looking towards the ground.

“Is there a way Alph?” Undyne looked to her with concern.

“Y-yes, actually there is a way,” she spoke out, “only a human can save a monster.”

Undyne turned to look at me while Alphys just glanced, very uncomfortable.

“W-well..what can I do?” I asked, shifting my weight.

“The only way is to umm..” Alphys was twiddling her claws, “to give up your soul..”

She quickly added in something when she saw me tense up. 

“You don’t have to give up your whole soul,” she smiled, “just a part.”

There was a pause before she continued.

“You see, a human soul is much more powerful than a monster’s soul. So, if you give, for example, a quarter soul to a soul-less monster, they’ll gain half of their soul back.”

“And if I give half of my soul to Sans,” I continued for her, “he would get his whole soul back?”

“Y-yes and a tiny piece of your soul as well,” she answered, adjusting her glasses, “would you like to know more or..”

“I’d like to give half of my soul to him,” I quickly said.

Undyne and Alphys both looked at me, surprised.

“A-are you sure,” Alphys asked, unconvinced.

I nodded.

“Alright, then we must begin now, since we don’t have much time,” Alphys rushed and grabbed hold of the bed next to the one Sans was lying on.

She then pushed it next to Sans’, connecting it and then motioned me to lay on it. As I did, she went to another room, only to come back with a few wires. She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded, letting her attach the wires between me, Sans, and a machine. She then pressed some keys and turned to me to see if I was ready. I gave a thumbs up to her to start but before she did, she told me to clutch onto something because this process was going to be painful. My hand searched for something to hold onto and found Sans’ hand, gripping it tightly. She turned the machine on and suddenly my back arched, crying at the excrutiating pain. Thank God for soundproof walls. Ripping half of a soul obviously was very painful but I kept myself down, screaming and closing my eyes tightly. Do it for Sans, Frisk..Do it for him! The pain finally came to an end as I passed out next to Sans.

__________________

_______________

 

“It worked!” Alphys gasped to a very unconvinced Undyne. Undyne seriously thought they both were dead considering the positions they were in.

“Don’t worry sweety,” Alphys kissed Undyne on the cheek, “they’re fine, they’re just sleeping.”

“Yea,” Undyne grinned, “but I think Sans has done enough sleeping for the past two years.”

They both chuckled.

“Let’s go to bed, they’ll be fine,” Alphys held Undyne’s hand and led her out of the room, turning off the lights and leaving Frisk snuggled up to Sans.

_________________

______________

 

I opened my eyes to see darkness. Honestly, I was getting really tired of seeing nothing. I felt bony fingers playing with mine and after the realization hit me like a truck, I practically jumped to hug him. His body tensed and then slowly fell into ease, hugging me back, laughing. I laughed along with him, so happy to hear his beautiful laugh again.

“Sans,” I stopped laughing and looked into his pinpricks that was glowing in the dark.

“Yes sweetheart?”

I blushed at the nickname as he laughed at my expression. Wait, can he even see my expression in the dark? Did I blush so hard that I lit up the whole room? I pushed away the thought and returned to my question I was going to ask him. 

“Sans, why did you use your magic against the door? I could’ve lost you forever!” I nudged him.

“Because, I can’t live without you, Frisk.” He stared into my eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

“You’re so stupid, bonehead!” I grinned, “I can’t live without you either!”

He laughed and I chuckled along with him until he slowed down.

“Is that why you gave me half of your soul?” he gazed into my eyes.

“How did yo-”

“I can feel it, Frisk,” he sighed, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to,” I played with his fingers.

“Fris-”

“No, I can’t lose you,” I huffed and buried my head into his chest. I felt so childish.

He played with my hair for a few moments before speaking up again.

“Frisk can I tell you something,” his voice was soft.

“Anything,” I smiled.

“You’re so stupid,” he then snickered which soon turned into laughter.  
I playfully punched his arm and we laughed together, falling asleep in each other’s arms till sunrise.


	11. Love, Love, Love is My Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk is gaining stronger feelings towards Sans. Alphys finds something interesting about their souls and decides to tell them. Papyrus was so worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with all your comments! Thank you!

I woke up, snuggled against a sleeping Sans which brought a small smile on my face. I had been getting closer to him, literally, since last night. Not only that but, I felt a strong connection with him. Did I like him that way? Probably not, maybe I feel this way because I had almost lost him last night. Although, I can’t deny the fact that I’m actually considering to kiss him awake right now. I mean, it wouldn’t hurt right? Of course it wouldn’t stupid, it’s not like you’re going bite his bones off.

I looked up at his relaxed face with his soft looking cheekbones, sparkled with a light shade of blue. I raised my head up to his face and leaned in. My lips were inches away from his teeth that I could practically feel his soft, warm exhales of breath against my lips. 

“MORNING CHUMPS!” Undyne blasted the door open with such force.

I quickly scooted away, hoping that both Undyne and Sans hadn’t noticed. I realized how stupid I was for attempting something like that! I mean, what if he wasn’t comfortable with it?

“Hey kiddo, you okay?” Sans poked my cheek as I realized that I looked more like a tomato right now. 

“Hmm, yea,” my voice cracked a little, as I covered my face in embarrassment.

He chuckled in return and sat up. I sat up with him as Undyne came over to us explaining with such enthusiasm of how I saved him. During the storytelling, he seemed to feel guilty, so I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance, and he shyly blushed a bright blue. Dammit, why did the Monster Gods have to make him so cute! I seriously need to shut off my brain. 

Just then, Alphys came into the room with a bunch of papers in her hand and Papyrus slowly dragging along beside her.

“Sans! Frisk!” he ran to us when he saw us, hugging us with passion. 

When he pulled back, I saw orange liquid leaking out of his eye sockets which I assumed were tears. I’ve never seen him cry and I never wanted to ever. It’s horrible to see your happy, positive friend turn upset and worried. I hated it.

“I..I.,” his voice was soft as he began crying.

“Papyrus,” I took his head in my hands and hugged him, hushing him.

Sans wrapped his arms around him tightly as Papyrus brought us both into his arms. He was very tall, so we were dangling in the air which didn’t bother me at all, his hugs were the best. He laid us back down on the bed, carefully and sat beside us.

“I was so scared,” he started as Undyne patted him on the back, “I thought I was going to lose both of you.”

“Oh Papyrus,” Sans immediately hugged him, “you’ll never lose us.”

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE SO SURE IF YOU KEEP DOING STUPID THINGS, SANS!” Papyrus seemed to have returned to his happy, normal self.

Sans chuckled, “Despite the stupid things, I’ll always have to come back for your amazing spaghetti.”

Papyrus pulled back from the hug with his eyes twinkling with stars and gloves on both sides of his cheekbones.

“YOU MEAN IT?”

“I mean it,” Sans smiled, “Now, you better spaghetti outta here and make us some of your amazing spaghetti!”

“SANS, NO!”

Papyrus smiled at me began to leave but I couldn’t hold it anymore, I had to.

“PASTA LA VISTA PAPY!” I bursted out and covered my mouth, giggling while Sans grabbed onto my arm to help keep him steady while he laughed, hysterically.

“SANS SEE? YOU BROKE THE HUMAN WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS!” Papyrus turned and left with a smile on his face, glad that they were okay.

__________________

_______________

When we finally calmed down, we saw Alphys and Undyne sharing confused looks with each other.

“Alright,” Alphys interrupted us, her stutter fully gone, she must’ve gotten more comfortable with us, “I scanned your souls for any issues and found something really...interesting.”

She brought a stool next to our bed and held up the pictures of our souls, which looked different. I remember seeing my soul during the whole “procedure” and it was a rose red colour. Now, half of my soul was red and the other half was...blue?

“During the operation,” Alphys smiled, “you guys accidently switched half of your souls with one another.”

I glanced at the other picture she held up, labelled “Sans,” which was also in the similar state as mine.

“The whole purpose of the procedure was that Frisk gives half of her soul to you, Sans, and then your whole soul forms back with the power she gave you,” she continued, “but instead, Sans’ soul also somehow split into half, giving Frisk half of your soul to her which kept her healthy.”

“This never really happens to anyone unless,” she cleared her throat and started twiddling with her claws again, “..unless it’s with soulmates.”

“Oh,” Sans and I both spat out in shock and confusion. Is that why I felt that way towards him? I didn’t even know if he felt that way towards me.. There was silence for a moment until Sans broke it with a question.

“..well, how much HP does Frisk have?” 

“What’s HP?” I asked.

“HP is your health Frisk and for the other question,” Alphys answered, flipping her pages, looking for the answer, “both yours and Frisk’s HP is now 15,” she said, surprised.

“Even though Frisk’s decreased by 5,” Alphys wowed, “Sans, yours increased by 14!”

“Wow... that means, you only had one before?” I turned to Sans. 

He nodded in reply and I hugged him.

“That means you’re way healthier now!” I laughed but he just seemed to slouch.

“But, you lost 5 HP because of me,” he sighed and looked away.

“Hey,” I grabbed his skull in my hands and turned it to face me, “it’s not your fault Sans, I made the decision, not you. And I’m glad I did! No regrets!” I smiled to him which slowly cheered him up. Undyne and Alphys just gave a knowing look to each other and winked.

“Alright lovebirds,” she teased and I immediately brought my hands back to myself which earned Undyne an annoyed face from Sans, “now, during the whole scan, we picked up on something else we’d like to ask you Frisk.”

“Okay,” I nodded.

“Y-you see F-Frisk,” Alphys stutter returned, “ w-we checked your LV and w-well, we n-noticed it the number w-was 2.”

“Yea, could we ask what happened?” Undyne softened her voice.

I had to tell them even though they might think I’m a horrible creature. I glanced over to Sans who gave me a reassuring look. I sighed and started to tell them what I’ve done. They just sat and stared at me while I told them. I felt a pang of guilt rise up in my chest while every word came out of my mouth. When I was done, I expected them to just get up and leave me alone, not wanting to be close to me anymore. Instead they both pulled me in a hug which surprised me at first but I sank into it, letting a tear roll down my face. 

Once they let me go, they stood up to go get us breakfast. I was so glad to have amazing friends like Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and….Sans. They were truly amazing!

After breakfast, Sans and I got up to leave to go home and hang with Papyrus a little. As we said our goodbyes, we decided to walk instead of teleporting because we were too “lazy.”

After we got out of the lab, Sans seemed to notice that I was nervous about something.

“Okay, you get to ask me a question if I get to ask you one,” he grinned.

I looked at him surprised. How did he know? Was I that obvious?

“Umm...okay,” I agreed, “I’ll go first.”

He nodded and motioned me to continue.

“Were you a scientist?” I asked.

He stiffened at the question but eased back.

“..well I sorta still am,” he glanced at me.

“I knew it,” I grinned.

“Hmm, how so?” his grin growing wider.

“Just that, how you so easily made your way out of here,” I answered, “and that we passed a coat labelled “Sans” on it.”

He chuckled before turning to me, “Alright, Detective Frisk, now my turn, what’s bothering ya?”

I sighed, pausing a little bit to reconsider everything then replied, “It’s about room 6.”

He stopped walking and so did I, as he faced me.

“Go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending was probably not that good..sorry but I had to wrap it up cuz I had to leave to somewhere soon! Hope you enjoyed though.


	12. What a FUNnny Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans talks to Frisk.. Sans talks to Papyrus...It's way more interesting than it sounds, I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV mostly.. chapter might be a little choppy but otherwise okay...SO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK!!!

I was not expecting her to know anything about room 6 or have any questions about it. Neither me nor Alphys knew anything about it either. That room was locked up and none of us had ever asked for the key, to respect their personal space since their death. It was Gaster’s office and the only person he’d give a key to is Mary. I always saw Mary going in and out of that room when I was I child, staying up in his office all night. To be honest, I was pretty curious on what was behind that door too, but since Gaster died, I had never even thought about going in that room, until now.   
We had walked to the coffee shop, where we first met, sitting on the couch that we had shared a little about ourselves, along with a few puns, followed by laughter. I remembered how happy I was that I had found her before she...before anything happened.   
In the room, when Alphys said that we accidently shared souls, I suddenly just felt so much closer to her. I noticed little things that made me smile, how she blushes like a cherry when she gets all flustered, her cheeky smile… and the way she looks at me with trust in her eyes. I felt like I was gonna faint if she kept that up.  
“Sans..?” her voice broke through my thoughts.  
“Hmm..?” I looked at her with dreamy eyes.  
She blushed a little when she saw at what state I was in and laughed covering her mouth as she did. Adorable..  
“So..what about the room?” Way to kill the mood, dude. My heart sank as I saw her smile replaced with sorrow.  
“It all started with what was behind the grey door,” her voice was soft as she wrung her hands in frustration.  
So, there was something behind the grey door..Of course, where else would she get the bag of magic we were searching for. I gave her a small smile, taking one of her hands in mine as she let out a sigh and started.  
When she said she discovered that her mom was dead and so was her real father, she didn’t cry. I knew she was holding it back, trying to finish the story but also I knew it was probably a bit confusing for her since everything happened so fast. She talked about the pictures where Papyrus and I were with her. That made me smile, wanting to see them. Then, she started talking about the message that Mary had left for her. I never knew Mary had left her a message and I listened closely.  
“A place with the most magic, huh,” I pondered on the thought a little as I got up from the couch, “I think it’s best if we tell Asgore about this, so that we can get help.”  
She nodded but tugged on the sleeve of my jacket and I looked to her in confusion.  
“Sans,” she looked up, her grip tightened around my sleeve, “did you remember me when we first met?”  
I hesitated then nodded slowly. She dropped the hand that was gripped on my sleeve to her lap and swallowed.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” she spoke so softly.  
“Frisk,”   
“Why did I have to find out Sans?” her voice became a whisper, “why is that the second I finally find something good in my life, it has to be crushed?”  
I pulled her into a hug, my phalanges running through her hair.  
“Why me Sans?” she quietly sobbed into my shoulder, “..why me?”  
“I don’t know,” I mumbled into her hair and started to shed a few tears myself.  
It’s true, why her? Why let this happen to someone who is so kind, so determined to help someone else other than herself? I hated to see her so sad and destroyed. I slowly pulled away wiping a few tears from her eyes.  
“Why don’t we tell Asgore later?” I smiled at her.  
“B-but what about room 6 and..” she sniffled.  
“Nah, we got a whole day to figure that out” I grabbed her hands and rubbed small circles on the back, “why don’t you and me get a day off from this mess.”  
“I believe we do certainly need a break,” she played a long.  
I was happy that she felt better and dragged her on the sidewalk as she laughed.  
“Then, let’s go!”  
___________________

“Okay, okay, slow down boneboy,” Frisk chuckled.  
“Oh, is that my nickname?”   
“I don’t know...Dork-dude is sounding pretty good now,” she rubbed her chin to show she was deep in thought while I chuckled, nudging her.  
“Very adorkable..” I laughed.  
“Wow, that’s good,” she laughed back.  
After taking a few more steps, we stopped right in front of a women’s clothes store.  
“Sans, you didn’t have to-”  
“Oh, we’re not buying clothes for you..”  
She looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
“We’re buying them for ME.” I smiled and was returned with a hearty laugh as I dragged her in.  
We got in and started to look for clothes. Well, not we, Frisk went to search for clothes while I watched and followed her. She didn’t pick out many, probably because she knows that I’m gonna pay for them, no matter how much she insists.   
After, we bought a few clothes, grabbed some nice cream and started going home to Papyrus for lunch.  
___________________  
_______________

Sans was so sweet. He didn’t have to buy me clothes, but he did, just to make me happy. I had very few people who cared and stayed with me. I chuckled at the memory of an embarrassing situation I had gotten into with Sans.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I needed Sans to grab me the next size of the shirt while I was in the change room.   
“Sans?” I called but he didn’t reply. I huffed and put on a shirt, leaving my bra hanging to go get the next size when Sans appeared in front of me.   
“Sans can you guard my stall when I get the next size?”  
“Sure,” he shrugged.  
When I came back with my shirt, I found him playing with something...my bra..  
“What’s this?” he asked when he noticed me approaching.  
“S-Sans! Don’t touch that!” I whispered and tried to snatch it away but he only pulled it further away from me.  
“Frisk,” he chuckled, “you still didn’t answer my question..”  
I sighed, “Sans it’s for women to put it around their..chest area..sort of like an underwear..”  
“Oh...Ohhh,” he returned it back, turning a dark shade of blue, “s-sorry..”  
“It’s okay,” I blushed along, smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we got back home, Frisk went straight to the shower while I sat comfortably on the chair next to Pap. A comfortable silence passed by as I read the newspaper.   
“Sans, I’ve decided that the next mission you and Frisk’ll be going to, I’ll accompany,” Pap spoke, completely breaking the comforting silence we had.  
I had suddenly remembered that the next mission is probably going to take place in another country which was quite dangerous.  
“I don’t know bro, what if-”  
“What if you get hurt again, Sans?” he kept his voice low during the entire conversation so that Frisk wouldn’t hear, “what if next time you won’t come back?”  
I saw it in his eyes. Hurt, worry and love. I really wanted this conversation to end.  
“The same things could happen to you too, Pap, and things are getting pretty dangerous,” I sighed.  
“But if we’re together, Sans,” he continued, “I could heal you from your scars and you could kick the bad guys butts for me!”  
I chuckled.  
“Even though you wouldn’t have to because I can easily protect myself...besides,” he smiled, “we’re team Skelebros! No one can beat us when we’re together!”  
I gave him my own genuine smile. I mean, even though I was still worried, I couldn’t go to another country and leave him behind.  
“Ok, you got yourself a deal,” I grinned.  
“REALLY?” his happy voice returned as I nodded, “WOWIE! WE MUST CELEBRATE!”  
“Celebrate what?” came a voice from the bathroom.  
There stood Frisk, wearing a pair of the new clothes and a towel wrapped around her head. I chuckled at the sight and she gave me an annoyed look. She always looked hilariously cute whenever she comes out of the shower.  
“CELEBRATE THAT I’M COMING WITH SANS AND YOU ON YOUR NEXT MISSION!” Pap ran and hugged Frisk.  
“Really? That’s amazing Papyrus!” she exclaimed, hugging him back, but I didn’t miss the slight worry in her eyes.  
_________________  
_____________

After our lunch, Frisk and I decided to check out room 6. We teleported just outside Asgore’s office and I gave a few knocks. When we got in, we asked for the key for room 6. He looked at us with a confused look considering that no one had asked for the keys for years. No one wanted to go in because some were scared, some didn’t care and some were just being respectful. He finally passed the keys to us since we were some of the closest people to Gaster and Mary.  
With the keys in hand, we walked down to the lab to room 6. The key fit perfectly into the hole as I twisted it, unlocking it. I opened the door while it gave a creaking noise as it shut behind us. We stepped in the dark room as Frisk switched the lights on. The lights flickered on as we gasped in surprise. No. Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 1: Some people do remove their bra while changing, kayy????  
> Number 2: No, Sans hasn't seen a bra before because he's a freakin innocent cutie  
> Number 3: Sorry for the cliff-hanger....Nyeheheheheh..


	13. Room 6

I walked right beside Sans, staring in awe. There were maps covered with red markings, drawings and a bunch of notes pinned on the walls. There was a desk, which I assumed was once my father’s, since Sans had told me. The desk was covered with more papers and some pens scattered around. 

Looks like my mom had been working on this for years. I turned to look at Sans who had his mouth open wide, piecing everything together. Cute.

I went closer to the maps and inspected it closer. It had notes from a few years ago on how she started her journey to look for the “big treasure,” which I assumed was the place with the most magic.

“Mary had always been secretive ever since Gaster died,” I turned to Sans who had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at me, “she always sneaked in and out of this room when I was young.”

I had turned my full attention on him, leaning on the desk and crossing my arms on my chest.

“Of course I always noticed that she snuck in because, I too, snuck into the lab almost every night, curious about everything...basically I was pretty bad ass..”

I chuckled, but I knew in the back of my mind, that he was just making unnecessary jokes because he probably was nervous.

“I never went in his office though ‘cause I always thought he was looking down upon me, giving me a nasty look whenever I went near it.”

“Did you still feel that way before we went in?” I asked, kicking myself for not asking him how he felt about all this before. 

“No,” his breath shuddered as he exhaled, “this time I felt like I was...welcome.”

I saw a blue tear slip out of his eye but he immediately wiped it away as soon as it fell. 

“A-anyway,” he put on a forced smile, “shall we continue observing?”

I nodded and we continued while I kept a close eye on him. I was worried for him, I remembered the picture where Papyrus, Sans and I were crying on the grave of my dad’s. Wait. Was Gaster their dad too?

“Sans?” I started.

“Hmm?” he turned to me with the same fake smile.

“Was Gaster your father too?” If he was...doesn’t that mean we’re related? ...And Papyrus?  
“Nope,” he smiled, for some reason I felt relieved, “I looked up to him as a father though..so did Paps.”

Oh. I smiled at that, that’s adorable. With that, I went back to the notes that my mom had left. The notes were about nothing but her progress, which kind of disappointed me. I wanted to know about her emotions throughout the progress, make me learn something about her. Maybe the way she’s excited when she’s one step closer to the treasure or upset of a loss. All that was written, were locations and predictions. I wondered if she had a journal but then scratched the idea, she didn’t seem like the type to keep a journal. If she does, I’ll probably come across it eventually…... I hope I’ll come across it eventually.

I looked over to Sans who was on the other side of the map, lost in his deep thoughts while staring at the notes. It made me smile on how focused he was. I started to pay more attention to her notes, picking up on the clues she left while my hand traced the countries she had searched in, following the dates in order. She must’ve been there with Gaster, but did he know too? I decided to save that question for later as I continued reading notes.

“America..,Canada..,Brazil..,” I read out each one to myself. These were the countries she had been searching for the treasure but couldn’t find it. Shortly after, Gaster died and she must have taken a break because there was a huge time leap between the notes. She still seemed to have continued searching after about three years.

“Morroco…, India.., China…,” she had been all around the world it seems except one..

“Rome!” Sans and I both gasped at the same time. It took a while for us to realize that Sans’ hand was on top of mine, touching the location. We both blushed as Sans removed his hand away from mine.

“So..Sans, did my mom actually go travelling after Gaster died?” I asked, desperately wanting to change the mood.

“Uh..I guess so,” Sans sighed, “she always told us that she’d like to help out her family and went travelling because of that. But, I guess it wasn’t a lie...she always considered us as a family.”

I gave him a smile. He doesn’t know as much about my mom since the whole travelling she had gone through, but he did spend time with Gaster… Maybe he can tell me something about him.

“So Sans,” he hummed to me in response, “could you tell me a little bit more about Gaster?”

“The scientist?” he grinned.

“No Sans, Gaster the unfriendly ghost,” I playfully nudged him in the ribs as he laughed.

“Well,” he started, “he always kept to himself, very focused on his task and...Oh! He taught me how to play basketball.”

“W-what?” That, for some reason, did not sound like Gaster based on the previous descriptions he just gave me.

“What? He was the best out there after all,” he shrugged, “now, I am the best.”

“As if,” I scoffed at him, “I bet anyone could beat you, bone boy!”

“Is that a challenge?” he leaned closer to me until his face was inches away away from mine, “I don’t want to break your fragile little shell.”

Was he seriously trying to intimidate me? 

“You’re on,” I smiled, leaning closer on my tippy toes, until our faces barely touched.  
His grin only grew wider until he pulled me to him, my face buried in his chest and his hands around my waist. With that, everything went black.


	14. Get Dunked On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball drama, Sans and Frisk finally tell the gang (Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore) about room 6..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffffssss and stufffss

We arrived at the gym that Undyne uses to train me. He stood in front of me, with a ball in his hand. How did this happen? A second ago we were trying to find the treasure, being emotional and now we’re at a gym, competing against one another. My life will never make sense.

“Sans, if you even think about using-”

“No magic,” he smirked, “just my skills.”

I chuckled but then I realized that my attire was not suitable for basketball. I looked down to see that I was wearing what Sans bought for me. A loose skirt that reached my knees and a short sleeve shirt. At least I was wearing a pair of converse. He also was wearing converse. Was it that popular?

Oh god, what if my skirt falls during…I quickly tied the edge of my shirt onto my skirt to hold it in place. Let’s go!

“Are you ready to have a bad time?” he let out a dark chuckle which sent a shiver down my spine. 

“Bring it on?” I smirked.

With that he started dribbling the ball towards me, he faked left but I saw it coming. I quickly stole the ball from him and started to go towards the net when I realized my shirt knot came loose. I quickly stopped, ball in hand, struggling to tie the knot again.

“Hey, you want help?” 

I nodded and passed the ball, tying the knot. Wait. I looked in front of me to see Sans smirking with the ball in his hand. He threw it behind him, still facing me as it fell through the net. I groaned at him as he started to pass me to go to his side. During his pass, he slipped his hand down my skirt a little and untied my knot, taking his hand out as he brushed my side. He smoothly walked to his side leaving me in a blushing mess.

I tied the knot tighter and grabbed the ball, passing to him, his smug little face shining brightly. He started dribbling again but this time, I was looking for payback. When I was close enough to him, I kept my hand hovering over his hand which had the ball while I took my finger of my other hand and poked it inside his rib, curling around it through his shirt. He froze in place, his whole face turning the darkest shade of blue as I smugly took the ball away from him and shot a basket perfectly. I turned around to see his face return to a smirk and he went to get the ball.

It was a tie, so this game should decide who wins. 

I was pretty confident in this round. Sans dribbled the ball as I came closer to block him. He suddenly bounced the ball through my legs as his hand brushed my inner thigh. He was looking me in the eyes throughout the whole thing, while I froze this time. I turned around to see him dribble to the net and shoot it through the hoop.

I stepped back in surprise but suddenly tripped on my shoe lace which must’ve gotten loose throughout the game. Great, I was going to fall on my butt like a loser when I realized that the impact never came. I felt a hand around my waist, holding me and Sans staring into my eyes. I swear, I could see the whole galaxy in them. The sound of the basketball bouncing off filled the background as I stared deep into his eyes. He leaned deeper into me as I pulled myself up closer to his face. We were mere seconds from kissing when-

“SANS? FRISK?”

Sans returned to his smirking face and leaned to my ear, whispering, “Get dunked on,”

He pulled me up on my feet and started to make his way to the exit of the gym where Papyrus would be. I took a deep breath and followed him, wishing we had a few more seconds so that my lips could touch his teeth. This time I didn’t mind my thoughts. I was actually starting to believe that maybe this soulmates thing was true.

________________

_____________

 

Oh my God, I was just about to kiss Frisk! I am the biggest idiot in the world. What if she was teasing? What if she wasn’t? Arghh dammit I’m thinking too much! I couldn’t shake off the time she curled her finger around my ribs, it send me chills everywhere.

I found Papyrus with Undyne and Alphys. I gave them a small wave.

“Dude,” Undyne walked up to me, “we looked everywhere for you.”

“Why?” I grinned. Frisk came from behind to join us.

“BECAUSE DEAR BROTHER,” Paps started, “WE WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WERE OKAY.”

“We’re fine Papy,” Frisk smiled, “why would you guys think we were in trouble?”

“B-because Sans, w-we know you went in room s-six and w-we wanted to know why,” Alphys explained.

“How-” Frisk started.

“Asgore told us,” Undyne interrupted Frisk.

Oh right, we forgot to tell Asgore to keep it a secret. So stupid. Frisk and I gave each other a look and sighed.

“There’s something we need tell you guys,” I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

____________________

 

We’re in Asgore’s office telling everyone what Frisk saw in the video and what we found in the room. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone took it in.

“So,” Undyne broke the silence, “should we.. go to Rome?”

“We do need all the magic we can get,” Alphys added, sounding more confident, “we are running low, King Asgore.”

Asgore seemed to try piece everything properly.

“H-how are even sure that the magic’s even there?” Paps lowered his voice so that no monsters outside could hear.

“Yea, wouldn’t Alphys’ tracker pick it up if there was magic there?” Undyne crossed her arms on her chest.

“It did,” Asgore spoke, catching everyone’s attention, “I had to tell Alphys not to bring it up because I didn’t want to lose anyone.”

Everyone paused for him to continue.

“It’s a lot of magic, there would be really deadly traps there,” he cleared his throat, “also, it’s in another country, Rome specifically, it’s too expensive.”

“But Asgore,” I started, “we’d eventually run out of magic if we stay here.”  
“Yea, Don’t you think it’s better if we risk a few lives than lose all the lives in total,” Frisk joined, “uh..your highness?”

“Alright,” he chuckled at Frisk’s attempt of trying to be polite, “but we need volunteers and the money to make the flight.”

“I’ll volunteer!” Frisk shot up.

“No way, Frisk,” I stopped her, “you almost died in the last mission!”

“Yea, but you’re the one who actually died,” she pointed out.

Dammit Frisk!

“If she’s going, then I’m going,” I grabbed her hand.

“Sans,” she whined and I stuck out my blue tongue at her. I laughed at her surprised expression when she saw my tongue. 

“I’M COMING TOO!” Paps said.

“But Paps,” I started.

“But nothing, remember our discussion?” he lowered his voice again.

I sighed in defeat and nodded.

“Okay, I definitely have to come now to control these children!” Undyne laughed.

“Alphys, I think you should go too,” Asgore gave a look to Alphys.

“What? No! I don’t want her anywhere near the danger!” Undyne screamed.

“U-undyne it’s okay,” Alphys placed a hand on Undyne’s arm, “I could help with deactivating any traps or anything like that.”

Undyne gave a look to Asgore before hugging Alphys.

“Okay Alphys,” Undyne sighed, “but you’re under my watch for the whole trip.”

“Undyne,” Alphys snickered, “I’m your girlfriend, not your child.”

Undyne placed a kiss on Alphys as they giggled.

“Okay now that’s dealt with,” I grinned, “what about our plane trip?”

Suddenly the door opened to reveal some smoke which we all started to cough and swat away. Once the smoke finally disappeared, it showed a robotic human like creature with high pink boots and lots of pink. Mettaton.

“I’m coming too!” they sang. Do they always have to be this dramatic.

“METTATON!” Papyrus ran to Mettaton, hugging them as I rolled my eyes.

“Mettaton..” Frisk thought out loud, “Oh yeah! I remember! I used to watch your shows!”

“Used to?” Mettaton raised an eyebrow.

“W-well, we didn’t have cable after that,”She smiled as I gave a tight squeeze to her hand. Mettaton gave her a smile back.

“Okay let’s backtrack a bit,” I sighed, “what do you mean you’re coming and how-”

“Uh uh, Sansy dear, one question at a time,” I winced at the nickname as Frisk chuckled, “I can help with the plane trip.”

Everyone turned their attention to Mettaton as Undyne shut the door behind us.

Asgore straightened in his chair and leaned closer, his elbows resting on the table, “We’re listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah tell me if you guys want me to make chapters like these (Basketball drama) or if you'd just enjoy holding hands..


	15. Deal or No Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton gives the idea to the gang on how to get to Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was pretty busy as well as today but I have a short chapter that quickly whipped up for you guys because I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Sorry, not my best but I promise you that the next chapter is going to be wayyyyy better than this! and long ;)

“We’re listening.”

We looked to Mettaton, while Sans looked unsure and suspicious at the same time about this whole situation. 

“My contest!” they exclaimed.

What contest? I turned to see everyone was confused as well. Mettaton seemed to have noticed this.

“Are you serious,” Mettaton pursued her metallic lips, “Don’t you guys watch my show?”

No one responded so I gave Mettaton a kind smile. It was kind of rude how they didn’t support the robot, but I guess with all the missions and everything, there isn’t really time.

“All the humans enjoy it..” they muttered.

“Alright twerp,” Undyne impatiently spat out, “what’s this contest?”

“Well,” Mettaton replied, “this contest is a singing contest!”

“What’s this have to-”

“Let me finish,” Mettaton quickly interrupted Sans while he rolled his eyes...pinpricks?

“The prize for the contest is a trip for 3 couples to Rome- The city of LOVE!”

“I thought that was Paris-”

Mettaton continued on, ignoring Sans’ remark, “there will be 3 lovetastic rooms for each couple!”

“Lovetastic is a word?”

Sans was seriously enjoying himself while Mettaton glared at him.

“Alright,” I interrupted, “so who’s a really good singer here.”

No one responded.

“WELL, MAYBE KING ASGO-”

“No,” Asgore quickly interrupted Papyrus, “No.”

“Well actually,” Mettaton grinned, “the only ones who can compete are...humans.”

Everyone suddenly turned to me.

“Wha- No.”

“AWW, COME ON FRISK,” Papyrus whined, “YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL VOICE!”

“How do yo-”

“I ALWAYS HEAR YOU SINGING IN THE SHOWER WHENEVER YOU THINK I’M SLEEPING.”

“Huh,” Sans grinned wide, “how come I never get to hear your sing?”

I was blushing so hard that I felt like my cheeks could light up as disco ball right now.

“B-but why only humans,” I turned to Mettaton, hoping there was some way I could get out of this.

“Well, the humans only prefer watching other humans perform,” Mettaton said.

“But, it’s your show,” I stated the obvious, “aren’t you the one performing in most shows? You’re a monster..”

“Yea...humans are very complicated,” Mettaton thought out loud, “so would you do it?”

“Nope,” I flatly responded.

“Please-”

“Nope, nein, nej, non, nu uh, never!” I sputtered out.

“Wow kiddo,” Sans chuckled, “didn’t know you could speak different languages..”

“Frisk,” I turned back to Asgore, “I understand we might be asking a lot but please at least consider about it.”

He’s right. What the hell, I’m so damn selfish! This is my family now and I’d do anything for them! ...even if it is to sing in front of thousands of people..

“I considered it,” Asgore was shocked of how fast I’d come to my conclusions, “I’ll do it!”

Everyone cheered while I slowly started to regret my decision. What if we didn’t win? It would be all my fault, I would disappoint them. I suddenly felt a warm, bony hand slip into mine and I turned to see it was Sans, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, immediately feeling relieved. Sans, what would I do without you?

“Great!” Mettaton cheered, “your dancing teacher will be here tomorrow! Toodles!”

I waved back until I realized.

“Wait dancing? Mettaton!”  
But they were already gone and I gave out a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming up tomorrow! And thank you for the Kudos and the wonderful comments!


	16. Tag, you're it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk in room 6...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you guys would like more Papyrus or more puns..cuz it seems I'm lacking them..

As everyone left the room in excitement, while Undyne teased Frisk a little bit before leaving, I couldn’t help but think about the words that formed into one sentence in Frisk’s head. “Sans, what would I do without you?” I only realized then, that I could partially read her mind, which was probably because of our accidental soul sharing. But those words repeated in my head as they sank into my heart. She might’ve meant it platonically but I didn’t care. It was sweet.

“Sans?” Frisk broke me out of my trance and I hummed in response, “Can we check room 6 again?”

I nodded and texted Paps that we’d probably come home late. As we stepped into room 6, Frisk ran off to search for something.

“Heya Frisk,” I walked up behind her, “what’cha looking for?”

“Some journal or pictures,” she mumbled as she shuffled, “something that would bring back memories..”

“Oh,” I knelt down beside her to the pile she had made, “Alright, let’s begin.”

As we searched in the pile, I kept wondering that if she could hear my thoughts as well. If she did….well, that would be embarrassing. Besides, if she wouldn’t tell me of how I’d thought about her...is it because she’s trying to avoid it? No Sans! I’m seriously thinking too much! I don’t even know if she can read my mind. 

“Hey, I think I found something!” She squealed.

She held a CD in front of my face in joy. I looked on the cover to see that this was a gift to Mary from Gaster.

“Can we watch it?” she stood up quickly, “there’s a video player right there that’s connected to the computer!”

“What if it’s not...well...appropriate?” 

“Well, we’re going to have to find out!” She replied with glee.

I gulped as she put in the CD, hoping that it wouldn’t be something like I imagined. I let out a breath of relief when giant letters popped out on the screen saying, “Welcoming Frisk to the Family!”

The video started off with bringing Frisk into a living room while Papyrus and I were playing. I was only two at the time and Paps was only one. It was our first time seeing a newborn human baby, so of course things had to go wrong.

“I remember this so well,” I giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Wait, it’s coming..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Frisk was brought in, Paps and I were so happy. I sat there and reached out my hand to lift the baby’s hand. She suddenly grabbed onto my phalanges and gripped it tightly as I stared in awe. Meanwhile, Paps ran off into the kitchen, well….waddled, and came back with a plate of spaghetti. He plopped down next to Frisk, grabbed a handful of spaghetti and splattered it on her face.

“Shpagetti,” Paps smiled, “eat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My laughter broke out to a full blown laughter as Frisk gave me a glare. She fast forwarded the video a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next clip was when I was in grade two, Paps in grade one and Frisk in kindergarten. I remembered Toriel teaching the monsters and Frisk back then when we were still in the Underground. I remember it took us a while to get on the surface without having to sacrifice any human souls. Paps, Frisk, and I were playing tag while Gaster or Mary recorded us. Of course no one got me, I easily dodged them all. Frisk started flirting with Paps so that he wouldn’t have to tag her. Soon enough Pap gave in and tagged himself, saying that he won the game. Later on, MK and Nabstablook came to play. MK kept on falling on his face while Nabstablook cried every time we got close to him. It was nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next clip came on, in which I was ten and Frisk was eight. Paps seemed to be taking the video.

“DO IT FRISK!,” he cheered, “KISS HIM ALREADY!”

Frisk blushed a bright red and I had blushed a tint of blue.

“That’s enough bro,” I rubbed that back of my head, “maybe we shou-”

Frisk had pushed me against a wall, interrupting me from speaking. She had a confident gaze in her eyes while I had slowly started to slide down the wall, trying to escape. She was hella determined! With one swift move, she brought her lips to my teeth and kissed me. It lasted for two seconds as she pulled away, she gave a wink to the camera and strutted past. 

“YAY FRISK!”

My whole skull was flushed in a dark blue. I seriously looked like a smurf.

“ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER?”

The video ended there, since Pap had stopped the camera to check on me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk and I were blushing bright colours from watching the previous clip. The strange thing was that I had remembered everything except that very part of the video. Weird.

“Never knew that I was that determined,” she chuckled as the red from her face slowly faded away.

“Yea...well you’re Frisk,” I laughed, “you’re always determined.”

We laughed a bit until Frisk unpaused the video which I didn’t even notice was paused in the first place.

Words started forming on the screen again. “The two of them reminded me so much of both of us together, I love you Mary. Happy Anniversary!”

The video ended, bringing smiles to our faces. We took the CD out and placed it back in its cover. 

Before leaving, Frisk and I decided to search around Gaster’s computer to look for some clues to help us on our journey. All we found out is that Gaster and Mary were both working together to find the treasure. Huh...so it wasn’t a one-woman adventure. There were some locked files we tried to get into but decided in the end it wasn’t worth it.

There was one file we managed to unlock though, and we decided to check it out. There were articles and theories on what would happen to humans if they absorbed so much magic. Humans might become even more powerful than they were or they would die immediately considering how strong the amount of monster magic was. There were horrific images of how humans would look like if they had gained that much power. It was starting to get disturbing, so we decided to turn it off and get home.

I grabbed Frisk’s arms and was about to teleport when-

“You know, I really enjoyed the part when you guys were playing tag, ooh! I wanna play too!” a robotic voice spoke from the computer.

Suddenly, I felt numb, I couldn’t move. Instead, my body controlled itself and I’ve had seemed to sat, facing the computer. Frisk also, couldn’t seem to control her body either as she sat beside me.   
“Tag, you’re it,” it growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliff-hanger! Also I really appreciate your loving comments and Kudos! Stay tuned for next chapter!


	17. Blue and Orange Welcomes..Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gains back a memory..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hugging in this chapter...no, I'm actually serious, this chapter is basically filled with hugs..

I woke up with sweat running down my skull and out of breath. I looked beside me at Frisk who also woke up, in the same state as I was. Was it a nightmare? I was still facing the computer, sitting down the same way the nightmare had ended, but this time, I could move my body and Gaster’s desktop was open. In the nightmare, we had turned it off I believe… So did we just fall asleep during the whole research? I looked to Frisk who was still frozen as before.

“Frisk..” I softly called out, “..D-did you also-”

She quickly nodded. It was highly unlikely for the both of us to have the same dream, but if it was real, how come I didn’t remember. 

Frisk was shaking violently now, so I slowly took her hand and started rubbing circles on it. 

“S-sans,” she stuttered, “was it a dream? I-I don’t really remember what happened after sitting down..”

She didn’t really remember either...so it must’ve been a dream.

“I think it was,” I pulled her into a hug, reassuring her even though I didn’t quite believe it myself.

It must’ve been a dream… just a dream, I kept telling myself. 

Right now I wanted to cheer her up, so I decided what way to do that, than to tell a joke?

“Hey..Frisk,” I pulled away from the hug, “I had a dream once where someone was shouting “On your marks… Get Set…”. And then I woke with a start.

That got her into a fit of giggles as she playfully nudged me in the ribs.

“Okay..okay,” she broke from her giggles and looked at me, “I would tell you about my dream involving a Lion, a Witch and a Wardrobe, but it’s Narnia business.”

She made a bad-umssh sound as she gestured hitting the drums. That brought me into a fit of giggles as well. This girl was priceless!

We joked for a while until I realized...What time was it? I checked my phone to see it was... 1:30pm!? We slept that long!? How come no one had come to get us or something? Oh right, they probably think we’re still researching in the room, not wanting to disturb us. Paps was going to rip my skull off! I checked my phone to see that I had already texted Papyrus that we were going to stay the night in room 6. Did I actually type this...If I did, I had no memory of it. Then again, I couldn’t even remember part of my dream. Welp, at least Paps wasn’t worried. Frisk noticed I was staring at my phone too long and leaned in to have her eyes wide open in shock the next second.

“Oh my god!” she started scrolling through her phone, “my dancing lesson is in an hour!”

She raced out the door but came back after a few seconds.

“Forget something?” I stood up and stretched, cracking a few bones.

She blushed for a few seconds before turning back to me, “None of us should stay alone in this room.”

I smiled as she dragged me out the room, completely forgetting that I could easily teleport the both of us back home. I didn’t complain...as much. 

When we reached home, Frisk immediately ran up to Paps and hugged him, telling him how much she had missed him. It had only been one night..maybe the nightmare?

“FRISK,” Paps slowly pulled away and bent down a bit to her, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO MISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SINCE I’M ALWAYS GOING TO BE HERE!”

He wiped a tear from her face and brought her to the kitchen. I smiled as it reminded me of our trio group. We always looked out for each other when we were kids. I went over to sit at the edge of the bed and watched tv until Frisk was done eating their spaghetti.

_________________  
______________

 

I missed Papyrus so much for some reason. I just felt like I had lost him and just got him back, as Sans. After I was done with the not-so-great spaghetti made from the great Papyrus (Exactly...complicated), we went over to the beds and watched tv with Papyrus, waiting for my hour to be done. 

I suddenly felt a throb of pain in my head as everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A new scenery popped into my view. It was a living room and I was sitting on a rug. In front of me was Sans and Papyrus. Sans look like he was 10 and Papyrus, 9. Was I getting back a memory?

“Frisk,” Sans held my hand with a cheeky smile, “we’ll help you try to use your magic.”

“YEA,” Papyrus added, holding my hand as well, “WITH OUR OWN MAGIC!”

I had magic? I mean, I was half monster, half human but I didn’t know I had magic..

“Just concentrate on your magic, and you’ll make it,” Sans grinned, “got it?”

I nodded in excitement. I actually wanted to see how my magic looked like.

With that, Sans started to slowly form his blue magic while Papyrus formed his orange. Their magic swam inside me as I felt tingling sensations throughout my whole body. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard to form my own magic. 

“Wow Frisk, you’re doing it!” I heard Sans and Papyrus cheering me on as I slowly opened my eyes.

Sans and Papyrus were glowing brightly in their colourful magic. I found myself glowing a bright red colour as well. I looked down at our hands still connected, Sans and I had a dark purple just glowing around our hands as they mixed. Paps and I had a darkish red colour around our hands. I was mesmerized by the beauty of magic and somehow fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Frisk? Wake up!”

“FRISK.. I’M STARTING GET SCARED..”

“Frisk!”

I woke up with a start as I found both grown-up Sans and Papyrus’ worried eyes on me. They both pulled me into a sudden hug when they realized I had woken up.

“Frisk, we were so worried!” 

“WE THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU!”

“H-hey,” I pulled away, giving them a smile, “nothing happened to me, I just.. I think I had a forgotten memory come back to me…”

“A memory?” Sans asked, curiously.  
“Yea, umm..guys,” I met their gaze, “do I have...magic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND OMG-o-s-h! 104 KUDOS!?!?!?!? HOW??? Thank you guys sooo much, I really wasn't expecting this many Kudos but wow you guys like this story so much! I will keep doing my best to entertain you in the next chapters! Stay tuned!  
> And I got the jokes from this website : http://markhaggan.com/randomness/dream-jokes/   
> *I was pretty desperate for puns and didn't have time to make them :'(


	18. So You Think You Can Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post chapters..the power was out and I couldn't even access my computer to write them. And warning I can't write tomorrow either since I have to go somewhere with my family.

Turns out, I did have magic..weird, even though it shouldn’t be because I’m half monster, half human..but still.

“How come I had no memory of it?” I asked, looking down at my hands, “I mean, I should’ve used it a lot after experiencing it for the first time.”

“WELL FRISK,” Papyrus looked disappointed, “WE ACTUALLY DID WANT YOU TO USE YOUR MAGIC BUT YOUR MOTHER TOLD US NOT TO ENCOURAGE YOU.”

“Mary didn’t want you to get caught using your magic in front of your human father,” Sans added, “he could’ve taken it negatively. Also, you… uh.. crashed your bike one day and hit your head, causing you to lose a few memories.”

I sighed. Wow, what luck! No wonder I hadn’t remembered Sans or Papyrus once I’d seen them. Looking back, Papyrus and Sans had been talking to me like they’ve known me. Wow. It was a bit for me to take in, so a pause of silence passed by until I cleared my throat, catching their attention again.

“C-could we try it again?” I blurted out.

“It would be kinda hard to try it out after a long time of not using it,” Sans scratched the back of his head, “but we could give it a shot.”

At that, Papyrus gave a huge smile while I nodded, grinning at him. We sat on the floor, in a circle and joined our hands, just like the dream. It looked like we were doing some ritual or something.

“FRISK,” Papyrus called, “WE’LL START BY GIVING YOU SOME OF OUR MAGIC TO HELP YOU FORM YOURS.”

“Yea and if you feel any pain, tell us to stop immediately,” Sans gave my hand a squeeze as I nodded.

After a few seconds, Papyrus and Sans started to glow faintly in their beautiful colours. Their magic slowly danced their way up my arms as I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of their magic fill my body. After a few minutes of full-on concentration, I felt a sudden chill explode in the middle of my chest, spreading throughout my whole body. I slowly opened my eyes to see the same image as my dream. My body was covered in a red glow as it changed colours where our hands met. I looked up at Sans and Papy as they gave me a cheerful smile. Sans then gestured me to look up with his head. As I looked up, my eyes widened in awe, the lights of our magic danced and bounced around the ceiling, illuminating the whole room.

“Beautiful,” I breathed.

_________________

______________

 

The lights danced beautifully across her face as she glowed in her bright red. Her pupils reflected the lights as fireworks. She was just absolutely perfect. 

“Beautiful,” she said, her pupils following the dancing lights as she gave my hand a tight squeeze.

“Beautiful indeed,” I mumbled while she continued watching the lights.

I felt another tight squeeze on my hand and turned to see Papyrus giving me a knowing look. I raised a brow (bone) at him while Frisk was oblivious of this happening. Paps then mouthed words to me.

‘You like her...romantically’

I suddenly felt my whole face blush and looked away, not missing the wink he gave me. 

Just then, a horrible, disgusting tune starting playing across the room. I then realized it was Mettaton’s theme song of their show….makes sense. 

“Oh my god,” Frisk cried, removing her hands from the group and standing up quickly, making the magic disappear, “I almost forgot about my lesson!”

She took her phone and quickly typed a message, probably to Mettaton. 

“Sans, I’m sorry but could you teleport me there?” Frisk tucked her phone back into her pocket and grabbed a jacket.

“Sure thing girly..” I grinned at the shade of red that formed on her cheeks.

“And Papy, after, we can go on that grocery shop thing we talked about,” she looked towards Paps.

“SURE THING FRISK!”

After that, she grabbed my arms and we teleported to the gym we were in before. In the middle of the court, stood an impatient Mettaton with another human who was scrolling down on her phone. Once they noticed us, Mettaton rushed to us while the other human tucked her phone in her bag and placed it aside on a bench.

__________________

_______________

 

I noticed Sans’ expression change a little when Mettaton walked closer to us. What happened between them? I ran towards Mettaton as they told me not to be late again.

“Oh Sansy, you staying here to watch Frisk?” Mettaton sang out to him.

“Of course he is!” I answered for him, “for moral support.”

I then gave him a huge smile which he shyly returned me with a smile of his own. My teacher seemed to be in her thirties about a head and half taller than me. 

“Alright,” she clapped her hands together, “I’m sure Mettaton has told you that our theme is going to be sexy.”

WHAT?

I turned to Mettaton with an “are you kidding me?!?” look. While Mettaton tried to look anywhere but me. Sans was giggling right beside them. 

“Oh, I think Sans wants to leave since he’s uh...busy,” I gulped, turning to Sans, “right Sans?”

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here,” he laughed, “for moral support.”

Mumbling “sexy,” his laughter grew louder until I grabbed my jacket, walked to him and stuffed my it in his mouth. His laughter immediately died down as he looked away shyly with a shade of blue forming on his cheeks. I even felt myself redden a bit. I turned back to my instructor as she taught me a little of the choreography. Since the contest was taking place on Christmas, we decided the song should me more...Christmas-y. At parts I had to slide my hands down the sides of my body, emphasizing it while I felt myself blush so hard, knowing that Sans was in the same room as me. Why did I tell him to stay?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dancing was over and Mettaton had left with my instructor, Kate. As I used all my might to turn to Sans, his face was flushed in blue and my jacket was still in his mouth. 

“Sans?” I knelt down to his sitting position as he turned his gaze to the floor.

“Was I really that bad,” I pouted, placing my hands on my hips.

He suddenly looked up to meet my gaze pulling the jacket out of his mouth, “no, no, it was actually...pretty great.” He cleared his throat and handed me back my jacket. He was so cute.

“Alright boneboy,” I grinned, “let’s go home.”

He returned to his normal self and held out his hands but for some reason, I felt more confident. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he stared at me with wide eyes. I took his hands and placed it on my waist as we both blushed our colours. With one blink, we were home but stayed in the same position for a few seconds until we slowly pulled apart.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I tried calming down my heart rate by trying to focus on something else other than Sans, which didn’t work until.. 

“FRISK!” Papyrus strutted out the kitchen, breaking the awkward silence, “ARE YOU READY?”

My nervousness was wiped away with excitement as I nodded with glee.

“Sans,” I turned to him, “you wanna come along?”

“Nah,” he walked to the bed and turned on the tv, “I’m just gonna chill.”

“Alright, but you’re gonna miss our amazing, 100% fun trip!” I winked at him.

He chuckled at me, telling me he’s fine and returned to his television after saying goodbye.

Papy and I walked down the hall as he talked about how lazy Sans was while I giggled. This trip was going to be nice.

_______________

____________

 

It had been about thirty minutes as I blankly stared at the television. I couldn’t pay attention to the show because all that came on my mind was Frisk. Every time the instructor told her that she was a little stiff, I totally disagreed with her, she moved perfectly! I swear I almost peed my pants when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders even though it’s impossible for me to do so. I tugged my hood down my face in frustration. Should I tell her? I buried my face in the pillow and let out a groan. I stayed there for a minute until my phone started ringing. I sighed and placed the phone to where my ear would be.

“Hello?” I mumbled.

“Sans..” it was Papyrus but he seemed like he was crying.

“What’s wrong Paps?” I quickly sat up on my bed.

“..I-it’s Frisk..”


	19. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even though I'm dead, I feel more alive whenever you're around" ~Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though that's not the exact quote in the story, I felt it was sweeter this way! Hope you enjoy! AND OMG 133 Kudos? WOWIE! Well, you are definitely gonna like the chapters coming up!

The whole grocery shopping we did was for different types of pasta! I managed to add in a few other things as well, I’d get bored of Papy’s spaghetti soon. Our cart was filled with so much pasta that it gained us a few looks from the customers, or maybe it was that a human was with a monster. Papyrus completely ignored the faces and strolled right down to the cashier, even though I knew it did affect him a bit. 

When we reached the cashier, the lady started giving Papyrus looks of disgust. I glared at her until she went back to bagging our items. Papyrus out of all the people didn’t deserve those looks. We picked the bags while he went to pay.

“Hey Papy,” I tapped his arm as he turned around, “why don’t I pay for the groceries while you wait for me outside.”

I’ve started working at the coffee shop where I first met Sans and been getting a good amount of money. 

“BUT FRISK,” Papyrus started but I cut him off.

“No buts, Papy! I insist,” I gave him a smile, “it’s the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me.”

Papyrus hesitated at first but then finally gave in, taking the bags and making his way to exit, which the lady had let out a small sigh of relief. Once I had paid and made sure he was out of sight, I turned my attention to the cashier, in which she put on a huge fake smile.

“Can I help you with anythin-”

“Yes you can!” I snapped at her.

“What you can do is give a little respect to your customers, alright?”

She opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off.

“You know they are people too right? They are the nicest, smartest most wonderful people I know! After all we’ve done to them, they still have a heart to forgive us.The least we can do is accept them. Did they even hurt you? No, right? So stop hurting them!”

With that, I stomped off in anger, not looking back. When I reached outside, I took a deep breath and exhaled as my anger flowed out of my body. I could see my breath in the cold air, winter was coming soon. 

I suddenly spotted Papyrus a few feet away, talking to a small group of men. Papyrus, who I could hear from where I was standing, was telling them a few recipes with pasta while one of the men brought his hand to his back pocket to grab a handle. A handle which belonged to a knife. I ran to Papyrus which was a stupid idea since I had no plan after that, but I couldn’t let them hurt him.

“Papy!” I yelled.

“YES FRISK?” he turned to me to give me a wave, “LOOK AT THESE WONDERFUL HUMANS I MET!”

“Uh.. yea Pap, why don’t you.. Uh say bye to them now, we need to leave,” I stuttered, clearly exposing my vulnerability.

“OKAY FRISK!” he beamed, “SORRY HUMANS BUT I MUST LEAVE TO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR MY FAMILY!”

Papyrus and I picked our bags as we turned to leave. We took a few steps away from them as I started to grow anxious. Were they just going let us go like that?

“I don’t think you’re leaving that easy,” came a voice behind us.

I turned around to see the man had his knife in his hand and was already a few steps away from slashing Papy into two. 

“PAPY!” I screamed and kicked the man’s legs which made him collapse. 

Unfortunately, the knife in his hand had scraped my arm in the process which split open. I cried out in pain as I covered it immediately. Papyrus swept me in his arms as his orange tears flowed out his eye sockets. 

“Frisk,” he cried, “I’m so sorry..”

I hated seeing him like this.

“Papy it’s okay...hey, it’s fine..Pap- PAPYRUS!”

I yelled at him as the man stood up once again, trying to take a swing at Papy while the others soon joined him. Papyrus, in one swift motion, sent an array of bones at the men, injuring them a bit but not killing them. He laid me down on the ground and walked to the man with the knife, only now he was on the floor with the knife a few centimetres from his grasp. Papy kicked the knife further away from him.

Wow, you don’t mess with Papyrus.

He quickly came back to me and picked me up, running to a more safe place. 

“Frisk,” Papyrus still had tears in his eyes, “I need to heal you now, before you lose anymore blood. But I need my healing book…”

I looked at the pool of blood I lied on, wow, I bled a lot.. I started feeling dizzy but fought to stay awake. Papyrus had noticed this and started sobbing a little as I tried to calm him. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello,” came out a voice from the other end.

“Sans,” Papyrus cried.

“What’s wrong Paps?”

“I-it’s Frisk..”

There was a bit of shuffling from the other end.

“Papy,” I nudged him, “don’t make it sound so dramatic.”

I chuckled dryly as Papy seemed to cry harder. 

“Where are you?” Sans asked and I could already imagine the dark sockets.

Papyrus gave him our location and about two seconds later, Sans appeared beside us. When his pin pricks landed on me, he quickly bent down and checked my arm. I winced as his phalanges touched my wound and he quickly took it away. He wrapped his arms around us and teleported us back home. 

Papyrus laid me on the bed, went to get his book and returned quickly. Once he started healing me, I felt the pain slowly disappear from my arm and my eyelids getting heavier. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep by the soothing magic of Papy’s.

_____________________

__________________

 

I should’ve came! It’s because of my lazy ass she got hurt. I watched as Paps slowly stopped his magic and removed his hands from her wound. She looked like she was in a deep sleep and wouldn’t wake up soon. 

“Pap,” I sat next to him on the bed, “w-what happened?”

He told me the story of how he met some humans and how they had turned on them. Some humans weren’t still pleased with the idea of monsters sharing their land and some were crazy enough to kill us to get it back. I gritted my teeth as Paps told me how the man jumped on them. 

“If only I paid more attention,” Pap sniffled, “then maybe she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Pap, you can’t blame yourself for this,” I hugged him, “these things happen.”

“It’s frightening Sans,” Paps hugged me back, “I had hurt so many people….so much blood everywhere...I hurt them…”

“You had to,” I hugged him harder as he quietly sobbed, “besides, it was the Great Papyrus who saved Frisk.”

“T-that’s true..”

“We both are really grateful to have you Pap,” I smiled, “you’re my hero.”

“Y-you mean it?” he pulled back from the hug as I nodded, “WOWIE! I’M A HERO!”

“Yes you are,” I chuckled, happy he was back to himself, “why don’t you make us some spaghetti. Frisk’s gonna get hungry when she wakes up.”

“RIGHT SANS,” Paps got up from the bed, “I’M GOING TO MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI EVER!”

With that, he rushed to kitchen. I kicked my feet up on the bed and relaxed next to Frisk who was still asleep. 

“You know,” I whispered, “you’re one hell of a hero as well, kiddo.”

“I don’t know what I would’ve done without Papyrus...or should I say Papy.”

I chuckled as I tear ran down my skull.

“But I don’t wanna lose you either Frisk..”

A few more tears streamed down.

“Pap, he can take care of himself most times but you? If you were gone I..I..”

I let out a sigh that came out as a shudder.

“I don’t know...I can’t lose you or Paps..”

I sobbed quietly.

“You g-guys are my everything...my people…”

“You guys make me wanna fight, make me wanna live...”

I whimpered as a few more tears ran down my skull.

“You guys make me feel alive..”

I chuckled at the pun which soon turned into more sobbing. I suddenly felt a soft, warm hand cup my skull which turned me to face her. She had tears running down her face as well and a small smile appearing.

“You b-bonehead, you made a pun!” she playfully slapped me.

“D-did I tickle your funny bone?” I moved the piece of hair that was covering her eyes while she giggled.

“What can I say, you are pretty humerus,” she giggled even more as she wiped a tear off my face and we both laughed together.

“OH MY SPAGHETTI! STOP WITH THE PUNS!” Pap yelled out as he brought out three plates of the pasta. We took the spaghetti and sat on the ground to watch tv. We laughed at the comedy movie that had popped up and almost spat out our spaghetti.

They were happy, they were safe. What more could I ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I might add more angst in the future..idk


	20. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saans and Friiisk sitting on a tree  
> K-I-S-S-I-N-G

I woke up to sounds of shuffling coming from the kitchen. The tv was still on but the volume was turned off, right below it read the time on the digital clock. 2:42am. I looked at Sans who was fast asleep right beside me, a small smile on his face, with the images of the tv lightly reflecting on his skull. He still had the plate with some of the spaghetti left on his lap. There was more shuffling in the kitchen and I quickly turned my head to see that Papy wasn’t there. What was he doing in the kitchen so late? I slowly grabbed the plate from Sans and quietly tip toed to the kitchen. 

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Papyrus busily organizing the shelf full of plates. 

“P-papy?” I softly called out to him as I slowly stepped closer and placed the plate on the counter.

He flinched and then quickly covered his face with his gloves.

“Hi Frisk..” he mumbled, trying to be cheery.

“Hey, a-are you okay?” I slowly pulled away his hands and revealed his crying form, “Oh no, Papy.”

I quickly pulled him into a hug as he quietly sobbed on my shoulder. I patted his back until his cries turned into soft hiccups. I pulled away and wiped away the tears of his face as he sniffled. Skeletons can sniffle? What! Frisk, you can’t think about something like this now!

“Hey,” I gave him a smile, “how about I make some cocoa for us? They always soothe me.”

He gave me a tiny nod as I tugged him to sit on the chair at the dining table. I went to the cabinets and grabbed the packet of hot chocolate that I bought from the grocery store. I started heating up the milk on the stove and added the cocoa powder, stirring it until the mixture came together. I carefully poured it into two cups and popped some marshmallows into the drink. I turned around to Papyrus with the drinks in my hands to see his head in his hands. 

The picture ultimately reminded me of the time my human father had never wanted to look at me since I looked so much like mother. I always tried to bring him food but he refused to look at me as he snatched the food out of my hands and went back to that same position. Eventually he had grown out of that phase but that didn’t mean I had forgotten it. That position Papyrus was in was filled with pain, guiltiness, frustration and maybe even hatred? No, not hatred. Hate from my father, yes, but from Papy, no. 

I walked to him and gently pulled his hands from his head, placing the drink in his hands. It pained me to see Papyrus in that position and I didn’t want to see him like that again. Papy didn’t deserve to be in pain...I didn’t want to see Papy in pain. 

We sat across from each other and took a few sips from our hot drinks.

“What’s wrong,” I spoke up from my cup.

“I-I the great Papyrus, ...feel stupid,” he sighed, taking another sip from his cup.

He wasn’t stupid. What the hell was he thinking? I wanted to scream at Papyrus for thinking about himself in such a way. Papyrus is a sweetheart and wouldn’t hurt a soul without any intention to do so. He could be smart if he wanted to and when he was, he was brilliant!

“Papy, you need to know that whatever happened back there wasn’t your fault.” I looked him in the eyes.

“B-but-”

“But no, Papyrus,” I said with a stern voice, “you’re the smartest person I know! You know exactly what to do at certain situations and I admire that. I frankly wish I had the same quality..”

I let out a sigh as he looked at me in confusion.

“I want to tell you something Papyrus,” I licked my lips as they were now dry, “can you promise me that you’ll sit through the whole thing?”

He nodded and so I began. I began telling him about when I had come home that day to my human father, as he had “missed” the grocery trip we had planned. Of course Papy knew this part since Sans’ had told him, but there were a few details I had to fill in. I then told him about the part where I had killed him. Just that detail had struck Papyrus hard because he froze. He literally froze with the cup in his hands and just stared at me.

After a few moments, he stood up and placed the cup down. He then kneeled in front of me and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

“Papy, I’m not telling you this story because I want your pity,” he pulled back with the soft smile spread across his face, “I told you this story because I know that if I had your quality, the story maybe would’ve turned out differently. It’s just you’re really good at thinking twice before acting in situations like these.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, “but you still got hurt Frisk. Maybe things should change..maybe I should chan-”

“No,” I interrupted him, “no way in hell are you going to change.”

“Papyrus, you cannot change! I agree some things should change, but not you. You are kind and accepting. You are confident in everything you do and is caring to everyone. You are willing to help even though you don’t need to and you make the best spaghetti in the world! These are your qualities Papyrus, and noBODY else in the world has the same qualities as you!”

He lightly groaned at the pun as I continued.

“You are one of a kind Papy,” I turned his shoulders to face me, “never change. If you do, who else am I gonna look up to? You’re my role model.”

At that, Papyrus’ eyes started twinkling in his very eye sockets, “You mean it?”

“I mean it!” I gave him a smile, “I am your biggest fan after all!”

“I disagree with that,” came a voice from just outside the kitchen.

Sans was leaning against the doorframe with a wide grin pasted across his face, “I believe I am your biggest fan, Paps!”

“Nu uh!” I hugged Papy.

“Ya uh!” Sans mocked me, hugging the other side of Pap.

“ALRIGHT,” Papyrus huffed, “YOU BOTH ARE MY BIGGEST FANS!”

He picked both of us into a hug as I giggled. He then put us down and started rubbing the edge of his eye socket.

“Eye see that someone might be a little tired.” I winked at Papy as he let out a loud groan.

“That was a pretty cornea joke.” Sans joked, clearly amused.

“Ah, eye SEE what you did there,” I pointed two finger guns at him.

“My puns are appearing to LOOK pretty good.” He laughed.

“OKAY, I’M GOING TO BED!” Papy threw up his hands in the air as a sign of surrender and stomped off.

“Aww Papy you don’t have to-” I gave a wink to Sans as he finished the last sentence for me.

“LASH out on all these puns!”

“GOODNIGHT!” 

And we drop on the floor with muffled laughter. 

“Thank you,” Sans wheezed out, “for bringing Papy back.”

“No problem,” I chuckled, “I mean imagine Papyrus changing himself.”

He hummed in response. A few more seconds passed by of complete comforting silence.

“Sans,” he turned his head to me, “I’m the biggest fan.”

“No you’re not.” He chuckled.

“Yes I am,” I beamed at him.

“Take it back,” he nudged me.

“Nope.”

I then caught a tiny smirk rise upon his face and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground laughing, gasping for air. He tickled me at my sides as I tried to cover my loud laughter from waking Papyrus up.

“You better take it back or else you’d be waking poor old Papyrus up,” he giggled lightly.

Then I had an idea. I brought one of my fingers and poked him between his ribs. He gasped inwardly, stopping his tickling as blue dust shimmered across his face. I took the opportunity to tickle him. I charged at him and tickled his ribs as he laughed wholeheartedly. He then fell back as I fell on top of him. 

We laughed together until we realized that our faces were just inches away. Our laughter died down as we locked eyes. Again, the galaxy formed in his eyes, his pinpricks twinkling. We slowly closed in on each other as I pressed my lips against his teeth. He pushed against my lips as we kissed more. We pulled away from each other in realization of what had happened.   
We kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "eye" jokes were pretty hard to think of, but soon enough, they came to me in a blink!  
> #BadPuns #PunsArentOverrated


	21. Mistletoes and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter...eheheh...  
> Thank you all for your support as it helps me in making these chapters!
> 
> Guys, tell me if you'd like me to open a tumblr account so that you could contact me and send me fanart of Sans and Frisk.. Comment down below if you guys are interested.. Would love your opinion!

We had to change the whole choreography and the song because of my arm. We were initially going to discard the whole dance, but then we decided if we wanted to win, we needed to do more than just sing. The decision was made, we’d start with a dance accompanied by another person, and then end it off with a song. I honestly thought that my arm was fine but I was told not to move it as much or it would result in making it worse. 

The guy I had to dance with was a human...of course. It kind of irritated me that this guy was the one I had to dance with. I actually wanted to be with Sans. Speaking of Sans, I felt like we just had been avoiding each other since the kiss. I sort of expected this to happen, I mean, I always get my heart broken in the end. I remember when I was in highschool, I had a crush on one of my classmates and he had the same feelings towards me. We confessed our feelings with one another and we planned to go on a date at a restaurant. He stood me up. He texted me that he didn’t want to date a “poor girl,” which I had taken seriously. This lead me to quit school and find a job. Happy endings never exist for me.

But Sans, I actually really liked Sans, more than the guy I had a crush on. Sans was special, he was kind and he accepted me for who I am. Although, I guess he didn’t want anything beyond than just being friends. Was I just not good enough for him? Was it because I was...half human, half monster? Yeah, that was probably it. Who would like such a disgusting creature? 

A tear ran down my face.

Dammit Frisk! Get it together, I need to perform my best to impress the audience. Plus, I had other things to worry about. Undyne entered my dressing room.

“Undyne,” I called out, “you’ve seen him yet?”

I was talking about my dance partner. He was supposed to show up thirty minutes ago!

“No,” she sighed, “where is that punk?!”

I felt like I was going to cry. If he doesn’t show up, we’d probably have to cancel that bit, the bit that would win us the prize. Undyne had seemed to notice my distress.

“Hey,” she came and nudged my shoulder, “we still have time, you’re the last act.”

She gave me a large toothy smile as I gave her a small smile back.

“That’s the spirit!” she practically yelled, “now, I have to return to Alphys, you’re gonna be okay?”

I gave her a nod and she exited out of the dressing room. I took a breath and stared at the mirror. I was wearing a short red dress that reached down to my mid-thighs covered with a red lace. My lacy sleeves were long and there was a thin belt wrapped around a little under my chest. I looked...pretty, even which the bandage wrapped around my right forearm. I always wanted to wear dresses like these and now I am. If only Sans could see me now. I started to get nervous, would he like it? Would he laugh at me? Would he- Wait, I shouldn’t care. He should be the least of my problems right now. 

The door opened to reveal a handsome Papyrus with a bright smile on his face. He was wearing a suit even though he didn’t have to, since this event wasn’t really formal, he insisted. Papy seemed to love suits.

“WOWIE FRISK,” he gushed, “YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!”

“Thanks Papy,” I gave him a nervous smile, “you look really handsome!”

“THANK YOU,” he smiled, “IT’S TIME TO GO BACKSTAGE FRISK.”

“A-and what about-”

“HE STILL ISN’T HERE YET.”

Great. We’d have to cancel the dancing bit. Papyrus gave me a reassuring smile and gave me a hand to hold. We walked together down the hall to the backstage. 

When we reached there, Mettaton was announcing the second-last act which was a girl name Olivia. She was a pretty rich girl, trained for these things. She was training since she was 6 years old! Arrgh, how was I supposed to compete against her?! Papy had wished me good luck and returned to his seat. 

Olivia had gotten on stage and started singing. Her voice was so godly! She hit every note perfectly and her dancing was flawless. 

 

~“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away”~

She was really pretty too…

 

“Heya,”

I turned around to where the voice came from. Sans..

He was wearing black jeans and a dull-ish white sweater. The sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms. He was...gorgeous.

_______________

____________

 

I stared at the box in my hand and twiddled around with it. In it, was a gold necklace with the name “Sans,” written where the locket would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{ http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=26940016 }

(Like that one ^^ but “Sans,” is written instead of “Finn.”)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t know if she would like it, but I was hoping that she’d wear it during the dance. I remembered watching the new choreography she had danced with the other human. She did look like she was having fun with him. Her laughs with him and her kind smiles to him always made me so irritated. I then had a feeling that maybe that was her destiny. Maybe she belonged with a human, not a monster. It hurts to think that but it could be true. I couldn’t stand to be around her, knowing that I could just lose her to someone else one day.

But I decided that I needed to know for sure. So I had the necklace made. If she accepted the gift, she’d want to be with me and if she didn’t...she wouldn’t want to be with me.

I took a deep breath and walked backstage.When I reached there, I saw Frisk peeking out the curtain at one of the performers. I could already sense the negativity and unconfidence coming from her and desperately wanted to change that.

“Heya,” I softly called out.

When she turned, I softly gasped. She was...beautiful.. The red lipstick she wore had brightened her lips and the eye liner brought out her beautiful eyes. Her face reddened after taking a good look at me. Well it was probably weird to see me in different clothes other than my hoodie and gym shorts. 

“You look beautiful,” I sighed as she blushed harder.

“You look great as well,” she gave me a smile.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us until I decided to speak up.

“Frisk-”

“Sans-”

We said at the same time, so I motioned her to continue.

“Sans, why did you disappear?” she wrung her hands together, “I really missed you… was it the kiss? Did you not like it or..”

“No, I liked it,” I blushed, “a lot actually..it’s just that..”

She smiled and waited patiently for me to continue.

“I didn’t think you’d want to be with me since I’m just a bag of bones.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” she walked towards me, “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I had thought of you that way.”

“But you seemed more happier with that human partner of yours..”

“Oh gosh no Sans,” she laughed, “you are the one that I’m interested in. You’re the one that my heart belongs to. You make me feel special, bone boy.”

I chuckled at the nickname.

“Besides,” she held my face in her hands, “I actually wanted to dance with you, not him.”

I smiled at that when her eyes suddenly widened.

“Speaking of that,” she grabbed tightly my arms, “my partner isn’t here! Could you dance with me? You’ve watched the routine a lot of times right?”

“Y-yea,” I stuttered, “but what about the rule of-”

“Screw that rule,” she snapped, “I want to dance with you Sans, I want to be with you!”

“Well then, how can I say no to that,” I smiled as she fetched me a fedora to wear, “Oh I almost forgot, I had this made for you.”

I gave her the box. She opened it and gasped in surprise.

“Sans! It’s beautiful!,” she admired it in awe, “help me put it on.”

She handed me the necklace as she turned around and pulled her hair up, exposing her neck. I tied the necklace as she jolted a little from the coldness of the necklace. 

 

~ “This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special,” ~

The song ended and the curtains closed. Frisk quickly pulled me to the stage where the props were placed. She sat on the chair next to the small table as I made my way to the other side of the stage. 

Mettaton seemed to take notice of our little substitution and went to make the announcement.

“Ladies and Gents! Monsters and Humans! Let’s welcome our last contester for the night. A dance by Frisk, accompanied by our very own, Sans!”

The curtains opened as the audience cheered. The spotlights fell on us as the music started to play.

{ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7I8f_kLvaw }

(Please watch the video for the dance since I can’t really explain the dance in writing.)

 

The dance ended as everyone cheered while we remained in the same position for two more seconds until I pulled apart and went down to the audience. I went to sit with Paps, Undyne and Alphys as they cheered as they talked about Frisk and I finally making a move. 

All attention was turned to Frisk as the song started to play and I cheered her on. 

{ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN7PBdQu_PY }

Her voice was really soothing and sweet.

~“Oh I wanna have him beside me like oh woah oh”~

She was staring at me while singing those lyrics. I felt myself blush hard.

~ “On the 25th, by the fireplace oh whoa oh”~

I felt Undyne nudge me as she snickered.

~ “But I don’t wanna a new broken heart, this year I’ve got to be smart, Oh baby”~

I was in love.

~ “If you won’t be, if you won’t be here”~

She sang and nailed the vocals perfectly. The next verses the whole audience joined her and sang out loud. I even found myself singing along.

~ “Cause I can’t give it all the way if he won’t be here, next year”~

At the last line, I found her standing in front of me with a big smile. I then looked up to find a mistletoe held right between us by Undyne who was smirking. I pulled her close and kissed her as she passionately kissed me back. 

I think mistletoe is my new favourite plant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's dress: http://www.todress.net/img/Christmas-Dressesng.jpg


	22. You Are My Sanshine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest part two..  
> "We're just like two different stars you know.."  
> "How so?"  
> "We're so far...yet so close.."  
> "I love you.."  
> "..."  
> "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for updating late, I had an exam to write...  
> Anyways I heard you guys have been have a difficult time with the links in the previous chapter, so I think I've figured it out..  
> The links are just at the beginning of the story..

**Dance:**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7I8f_kLvaw>

**Necklace** :

[http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=26940016 ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=26940016%20)

**Dress:**

**<http://www.todress.net/img/Christmas-Dressesng.jpg> **

**Song that Frisk sung:**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN7PBdQu_PY 

 

**The Story Now Starts!**

We sat with the audience as I held his bony hand firm when Mettaton came out to announce the winner.

“Well, wasn’t this night spectacular!” the audience cheered in response, “the acts were wonderful and were put together so well.”

Sans gave me a reassuring look when he saw me tense up. I felt my heart swell seeing his caring eyes.

“Well, you, the audience has voted,” Mettaton took a deep breath, “and the winner of this contest is..”

Mettaton seemed to be counting the votes, using his computer-brain. They put on a small smile as I stopped breathing because of my exhales getting too loud. 

“Just by one vote...Olivia!” 

The audience cheered and clapped while I let out a sigh. Honestly, what was I expecting?

“Ooh, golly!,” she rushed onto the stage, “well, what’s my prize?”

Mettaton looked at her with one robotic eyebrow raised.

“Didn’t you look at my website? The prize is written on there,” when Olivia still kept giving Mettaton the same confused look, they sighed and continued.

“Your prize is a flight to Rome for 3 couples,” Mettaton seemed just as disappointed as I was, “and a trophy.”

“That’s it?” Olivia huffed, “Lookie here, microwave..”

Mettaton gritted their teeth in annoyance as I heard Sans chuckle. 

“Now he knows how it feels to be called by a bad nickname,” I heard him say under his breath as I gave a light kiss on his cheek. He blushed, and nuzzled into my hair, clearly knowing how upset I was that we didn’t win. And just by one vote?! Who is that person who voted for her? Was it that stupid guy that I dated in high school? Probably…

“I’m a rich girl,” Olivia brought back my attention to the stage, “I can go to Rome whenever I want! So I can’t accept your lousy, wannabe for a prize.”

“Maybe a good prize for her are anger management classes,” I muttered as Sans tried to stifle his laugh.

It made me feel a little lighter, knowing that I could make him laugh like that.

“I’m sorry, madame,” Mettaton seemed like he was going to explode, “this is the only prize we have.”

“Ugh, fine,” she sighed, irritated, “I guess I’ll go with the trophy.”

Mettaton went backstage only to return with the trophy. She grabbed the trophy from their hands and smiled brightly as two people (her parents?) took multiple pictures. After a few seconds passed by, Mettaton shooed her down the stage and returned with a smile on their face.

“Since our first place winner didn’t accept the other half of our prize,” Mettaton glanced at me, “then that portion of the prize must go to our lovely second place winner…”

I bit my lip and leaned forward from my chair in anticipation. 

“My dear friend, Frisk!”

“YES!” I squealed in joy.

I quickly dragged Sans on the stage while he stared at me in surprise. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Mettaton laughed, “also let’s give a big hand to our pal Sans, for helping out on such a short notice.”

I watched as Sans blushed a bright blue as everyone cheered. He deserved it, he had such a wonderful talent. I quickly went down the stage, leaving a confused Sans and Mettaton behind, to grab the rest of my amazing family. I dragged them on stage and grabbed the microphone from Mettaton.

“I’d like to thank my wonderful family here, who loves me for who I am and cares for me just as much! Even though I only won second place, it feels like I’ve won first place today with these amazing people right here beside me!” 

I was immediately hugged by Papy and given a noogie by Undyne. Mettaton smiled warmly with what I said while Alphys gave me a tiny hug. 

“Thank you all for joining us today and may you have a happy holiday!”

With that, the camera-man gave us quick thumbs up, indicating that they’ve stopped rolling. 

The whole audience started departing while Mettaton gave me a quick hug.

“Thanks for saying such sweet things honey,” Mettaton pulled away, “I’m quite glad you consider me as family.”

“Of course I consider you family, I consider all of you guys as family,” I smiled, gesturing to them, “you’ve always been there for me and helped me out so much.”

“Nyeh heh heh,” Papy nudged me, “you’ve been there for us too Frisk.”

“H-he’s right y-you know,” Alphys blushed, “w-we love that you’re p-part of the family now.”

“So, I think I have a hint of who’s your daddy in this family Frisk,” Undyne grinned, “Saaans..”

I blushed a dark red as I yelled, “Undyne!”

“I was just joking, yeesh,” she gave me a smile and hugged me, “I’m really glad that I decided not to turn you into steak on the first day we met punk.”

I hugged her back. Even though Undyne may seem all hard and tough on the outside, she’s a big softie with a giant heart on the inside. 

Everyone started leaving, telling us to meet them outside for a dinner at Grillby’s to celebrate. The whole room was empty now with only Sans and I left. Now that I’ve come to think of it, Sans didn’t say a word ever since I dragged him on the stage. 

I turned around to still see a very blue-faced Sans, staring off into the distance where the audience were once seated.

“Hey,” I held his hand.

“How do you do it?” he brought my hand, still entwined with his and placed it on his sternum.

I raised an eyebrow at him when he turned to face me.

“How do you make so many people happy Frisk?”

I stared at him and smiled. I then leaned into him to give him a kiss.

“I don’t know, it just happy-ens.” 

I giggled as he laughed with tears in his sockets.

“That was pretty tear-able,” he wiped the tears off his face.

Our laughter was interrupted by a loud rumbling coming from my stomach. I blushed and looked down as Sans chuckled.

“Guess someone’s hungry.”

I nodded as we walked together, our footsteps in sync, towards the exit. We shared more puns with each other, laughing and booing on how horrible it was, not noticing the one person who hadn’t left the room, watching us with a knife in his hand.

 


	23. Right and Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arggghh...poor Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have the opportunity to update! YEESS! Sans POV all the way through in this chapter! I am in love with all your wonderful comments! You guys make me blush... So here's a new chapter!

I took another gulp of my ketchup while everyone else talked about anime as they munched on their food. Alphys started filling in for Frisk about anime since Frisk hasn’t really had an opportunity to watch some. Of course she basically spoiled most of the animes she talked about but Frisk didn’t seem to mind. It was nice to see everyone smile like this, enjoying themselves. It was especially nice being in a family other than just Papyrus and I. We look out for each other and make everyone feel included. It feels relaxing.. Even though Mettaton’s here…

“Mettaton,” Frisk spoke up over all the anime talking, “do we have any other information about the Rome trip?”

Mettaton froze to gather the information in their brain.

“Well,” they started, “as you already know, there are three rooms for the ‘couples’ to stay in.”

“Oh, and there’s first class seats on the plane to there,” they added.

“Really?” Frisk almost jumped out of her seat, “ooh, I’ve always wanted to go on a plane.. And first class!”

I chuckled at her excited form. She was so cute…

“Wait, don’t we have to pair up then?” she took a sip from her drink, “who’s gonna stay in a room with who?”

“Well obviously Alphys and I are staying in the same room,” Undyne laughed while Alphys blushed with a smile.

“Oooh Oooh! I choose Papy Dear,” Mettaton threw their arms around Paps.

“Oooh Oooh! No,” I mocked.

“BUT SANS,” Paps whined, “WHY NOT? I’D LOVE TO STAY WITH METTATON!”

“I mean, I could stay with Mettaton,” Frisk smiled.

Uh, no way.

“Nope,” I took another sip from my ketchup.

“Sansy,” Mettaton pouted, “am I supposed to stay in a room by myself?”

“Sounds good to me-”

“Sans!” Frisk looked at me with an “are you seriously kidding me” look in her eyes, “we’re going to have a talk.”

She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. When she let me go, she placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Really Sans?” she huffed.

“Look, I don’t really trust Mettaton,” I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets.

“I know, but do you really think that Mettaton’s gonna make a move like that to ruin a moment like this?”

“You’d be surprised,” I muttered.

“Give them a chance sweetie,” she wrapped her arms around my neck, “they won’t do anything like that to Papy. And you can even give him one of those daddy talks to him.”

“What?” I chuckled.

“Like those ‘don’t stay out too late’ kinda talks,” she smiled, “you do have a fatherly side to you, especially towards Papy.”

I sighed and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her close. She gave me a warm smile while I knocked my forehead against hers.

“Okay,” I smiled as she gave me a peck on my teeth.

She would be the death of me…

We went hand in hand back to where everyone was seated.

“Alright,” I sighed, “I guess Paps and Mettaton can share a room..”

“YAY!” Paps cheered as Mettaton hugged him.

They better not hurt him or else I’d turn them into a freakin calculator… I felt Frisk’s hand grab mine and I looked to see her giving me a reassuring smile. 

“Alright, now that’s settled,” Undyne brought our attention to her, “when are we leaving?”

“The plane is hotel is booked on... December the 23rd,” Mettaton replied.

“So day after tomorrow?” I confirmed as he nodded in return.

There was a moment of silence when..

“What?!” Undyne almost spat out her drink, “the day after tomorrow?!!”

Everyone in the Grillby’s turned their attention towards us while Alphys tried to calm Undyne down. Soon, everyone else turned back to their regular conversations as we continued ours.

“That means I have to get packing now!” Undyne groaned.

“Wait, does this mean we would be celebrating Christmas over there?” Frisk started rubbing my hand softly with hers.

“WOWIE!” Paps exclaimed, “CHRISTMAS IN ROME SOUNDS FUN!”

I was just surprised that his voice hadn’t caught anyone’s attention. Well, I guess they got used to it..

“I-it would be t-the first t-time spending Christmas away f-from here,” smiled Alphys.

“Wow...Rome..” Frisk trailed off into her own thoughts while I watched her. 

I’m so lucky to have her. We’d be spending Christmas at Rome together and I’d be spending it with her. I smiled to myself. When I turned to everyone else, I found them staring at me with a smirk. I felt myself blush as I cleared my non-existent throat and spoke up, desperately wanting to change the mood.

“So, is there any place we could go accept the prize or..” 

“It’s at my office of course,” Mettaton responded, “Frisk, darling, you could come pick it up tomorrow.”

“Okay, sure, I guess I have to ask my boss if I could take a break for vacation,” Frisk tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “and I guess I could drop by after that.”

“I’ll pick you up,” I smiled at her as she gave me a smile back.

She wasn’t my best friend anymore but something more...My girlfriend. Looking back, I never really had a girlfriend, or wanted one actually. I mean, I’ve had some pretty girls flirt with me a few times but I was never interested. I was just really glad I had found her.

After a few more hours, we decided that it was time to go home. We all left with a smile and exited out of Grillby’s together, going our separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the time. 3:30pm. I’m gonna have to go pick up Frisk in thirty minutes. In the meanwhile, I was trying to analyze the magic substance a little to find some sort of change.

I took a look into the microscope and tried to find what was in this magic that was so different. Magic cannot just “show up” at someplace, it must be created by a monster. A monster that produces so much magic, that they make so much to leave it for us. Considering the amount of magic we had already collected, that monster should have turned to dust or had lost the ability to produce a few weeks ago. 

Then is it a team? A team who leaves behind magic for us to survive? But why? All monsters need their own magic to survive and a team who’d sacrifice their lives just to save us sounds highly unlikely to happen. Most monsters were pretty selfish in saving themselves or anyone close to them. Besides, this magic was stronger than anyone else’s magic, it was even stronger than Asgore’s! What made it so strong? Was there something else that wasn’t a monster out there?

I took my tweezer and tried to move the piece of magic in a different angle but the magic accidentally clinged onto the tweezer and spread itself all around it. The tweezer glowed and faded into a dark purple colour, but not any purple colour. Did it matter? Did the shade of purple matter? I quickly took the tweezer and rushed to the computer, searching the different shades of purple.

“Plum..no, Mulberry..no,” my eyes scanned the different shades so quickly that I felt like they were going fall out, “boysenberry..no”

“Sangria!”

It matched perfectly. I didn’t understand why the colour felt so important but I quickly jotted it down in my notebook anyway. It could be useful in the future..

“Sansy,” I winced at the nickname. 

What, is Mettaton telling everyone that nickname? I knew it was Rebecca, the tall rabbit monster who Alphys and I hired as an assistant.

“Hey Rebec-” I turned and froze when I saw her, “...ca..”

She was wearing a silky red dress that showed a little...a lot of cleavage. 

“Hi Sans,” she smirked.

Well, this is...weird. I remember accidentally seeing Mary in one of those that she’d put on for Gaster as they left to go out one night. I had covered my eyes with my skull flushed in blue and quickly teleported to Frisk and Paps, hoping Mary wouldn’t get mad at me. But now, this wasn’t an accident, instead, it was on purpose and more uncomfortable. She caught me off guard and I couldn’t really teleport out of this situation now, could I? 

“Ahem,” Rebecca caught my attention again, “Sans?”

“O-oh hey Rebecca!” I put on a strained smile as she blushed..

Dammit! I didn’t want to lead her on… 

“Rebecca, you’ve got a date today?” I went back to my tweezers in a blushing mess, hoping she would go away. Don’t get me wrong, I had no interest in her, my heart belonged to Frisk but I didn’t know she would do...this..

“Umm, no, I was hoping I would though,” I felt her coming closer to me. 

No, I needed to tell her even though it would hurt her. I’m with Frisk and she would need to know that.

“Look Rebecc- _aaah_ ,” I hissed through my teeth.

“You like it when I do this Sans?” she had curled her fingers around my ribs through my shirt, slowly stroking it. 

“R-Rebecca,” I slowly pried her fingers off as she gave me a hurt face, “I’m with someone else now. I’m with Frisk and I’m sorry but- _aaah_.”

“But how’s she gonna make you feel good,” her fingers was inside my shirt now, her fingers clutching at my vertebrae, “she’s just a waste of your time.”

I felt anger well up inside me at that last comment she made and ripped her hands off of me as she stood in shock.

“She’s NOT a waste of my time, o k a y?” my pinpricks disappeared as I allowed the darkness to fill my sockets, “she’s the love of my life and she’s the only one who can make me feel good. I’m interested in her and only her because she’s the only one who understands me and loves me for who I am!”

I didn’t realize it but my left socket was glowing in it’s blue magic now. As I calmed down, I looked up at her frightened form and sighed putting my hand on her arm as she flinched but didn’t move away.

“I’m sorry for scaring you Rebecca, it’s just that I’m in a relationship now and I would appreciate it if you respected that,” she looked hurt and upset, so I tried to cheer her up, “h-hey, don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone way better than me, there’s a million people out there!”

She didn’t say anything but briskly walked away. I felt bad, not only about making her upset but letting her take advantage of me. What would Frisk think of me now? I’m so stupid… I’ll need to tell her though and apologize, she deserves to know...

I sighed and checked the time. 4:15pm. Dammit! I’m late!

I teleported just outside the coffee shop to see her and a man talking together. She seemed pretty uncomfortable. I stepped inside and called out her name. She turned to look at me with a big relief on her face and quickly told the man she had to leave, he nodded as she walked up to me. I held her hand as we walked outside, although, I could feel his eyes on us. I guess I’d have to tell her what happened later because she had some explaining to do. 


	24. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's story, Sans apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys! The angst is coming soooon but I'm building up for it... and am I the only one who's in love with angst??

I walked back to the cashier with a giant smile on my face. My boss is letting me go on “vacation.” Well, since that’s done, all I need to do is tend to this one last customer and get home to pack. I’m pretty sure that Papy’s already started making a ton of spaghetti for the plane trip. Infact, his cooking has been getting better! I don’t even know if it’s the trip to Rome or that it’s the fact that Mettaton and him are sharing a bedroom much to Sans’ dislike. I mean, I was kind of wary of that option too at first but the way that Mettaton looks at Papy just like I do at Sans… It proved to me that Mettaton wouldn’t take advantage of Papy like that. 

When I got to the cashier, I was welcomed with a kind smile from the customer. He was wearing a black coat with a black beanie on his head.

“Hello sir,” I gave him a kind smile back, “and what would you like to have today?”

“Cappuccino’s fine,” he replied as he payed me the money.

I then went to the espresso machine and returned with the cup of coffee. 

“There’s one more thing I’d like to order, actually,” he took the cup from my hands.

“Okay, sure! And what would that be?” 

“A small chat with you,” he cleared his throat as I looked up at him in surprise and confusion.

I looked outside to check if Sans was there, which he clearly was not and agreed to the man. My shift was over as well and I was pretty curious in what he wanted. I lead him to the seats closer to the windows to make sure nothing bad would happen. We both sat down in a moment of awkward silence as he took a sip from his drink.

“So, if you didn’t know, I’m your biggest fan,” he started, “your show last night, inspired me to have a different view on monsters.”

I sighed in relief, “I’m glad you think that way and-”

“I’m sorry, I’m not very fond of them.”

Oh god, he was one of them. He was one of those monster haters right? Curse my curiosity.

“It’s just... to accept them as family, kid, it’s not right.”

I was about to protest when I noticed something. Oh my god. He had a knife in his back left pocket with its handle sticking out. The same handle that was used by the group of men who had attacked Papy and I that night, although, he wasn’t the same person. If I argue with him now, who knows what would happen. Maybe the group of men were just standing outside, waiting for me to come.

So instead, I nodded for him to continue.

“Look, I’m willing to make you an offer,” he placed his coffee down, “we are willing to accept you-”

“We?” I suddenly interrupted him with my cracky voice. My throat was so dry from panicking but I hoped that my cracky voice didn’t give my fear of him away. He needed him to know I was clueless of knowing he was responsible of the attack the other night. 

“Yes, well, we as in a community,” he smiled, “a kind, caring community who’d accept people without a family.”

“So, like foster?”

“Yea, but with less complication,” he brought up his cup and took another sip from the coffee, “you’ll be accepted no matter what.”

“All you need to do is get out of that monster group,” he continued, “and you’ll be welcomed into a more safe environment.”

I took few moments to show him that I was thinking about it and sighed.

“I’ll need some time,” I looked at him with a stern look in my eyes.

Thank God for Mettaton giving me a few acting lessons in the past.

“Alright,” he nodded as he put his now, empty cup down, “how about I give you my phone number then?”

I nodded as I pulled out my phone and typed in the number. 

“Good,” he chuckled, “now could I ask you one more question?”

I nodded.

“Why Rome?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why’d you want to go to Rome that bad?” he leaned a little closer to me from across the table.

“Well,” I put on a fake smile, “my friends had gone there recently saying it was amazing so I’d thought I’d check it out.”

“Oh,” he sounded unconvinced, “but that trip is for three couples, right? You know any couples?”

Did he know something? Did he know more of me than I thought?

“No, well, I’m actually going with some friends.” I blurted out.

“Your monster friends?” he was looking me in the eyes, as if he could read through every lie.

“Frisk!”

I heard Sans call my name and turned to him with relief. I turned back to the man with a nervous smile, telling him that I’d have to leave as he nodded. 

I walked to Sans and left the cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that’s all,” I said, taking another lick from my nice cream.

Sans was facing down at the sidewalk with his dark sockets. 

“I’m just scared that he’d follow us to Rome,” I sighed, “I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

I then felt him hug me as we stopped walking while I buried my face in his jacket.

“I will never let him or his stupid community hurt any of us,” he spoke into my hair, “and I especially won’t let them hurt you, Frisk.”

“I know,” I smiled as we slowly pulled away, “It just feels like he knows.”

Sans patiently waited for me to continue as we continued walking.

“It felt like he knows about the magic, like he had been on the hunt for it too” I sighed, “It felt like he knew mother.”

“It is weird for him to just approach you like that without a different purpose,” Sans scratched the back of his skull, “if it was just about monsters, he woulda just killed you...but instead, he’s giving you a chance..”

We both huffed as cold air escaped our mouths. 

When we both reached the building that belonged to Mettaton, we stepped inside. After a few minutes, we came back out with the certificate and plane tickets to Rome. Instead of walking home, we decided to teleport.

We teleported inside an empty home. Oh right, Paps was helping Undyne pack. I removed my coat and walked towards the tv when I found that Sans wasn’t beside me. I looked to see him still standing in the same position we were in a few seconds ago.

“Sans,” I walked to him, “are you okay?”

“I need to tell you something,” he blurted out, refusing to meet my eyes.

“Okay,” I grabbed his hand, pulled him to the bed and sat down, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“I-I told you about Rebecca, right?” he started.

Oh God. I had a feeling to wear this was going. I wasn’t good enough for him, was I? I gave him a slow nod as he continued.

“I’m s-so sorry Frisk but she well..touched..me,” he sighed, “I wasn’t comfortable with it but I guess her feelings were..strong.”

“I told her to stop and she finally did Frisk, but you need to know that I wanted you instead,” he twiddled with his thumbs, “I-I’d understand i-if you’d wanna break up with me.”

“Of course I wouldn’t want to break up with you!” I exclaimed as he turned to look at me with shock in his eyes, “she took advantage of you and you didn’t let it continue. So there’s nothing wrong.”

He let out a breath of relief and hugged me as I chuckled.

“Sans it wasn’t your fault,” I smiled as I pulled away, “now tell me, did it feel good?”

“No, because it wasn’t you Fr- aah!”

I had a hard grab on his vertebrae as he let out a whimper. I gently laid him down as I climbed on top of him.

“Now, tell me,” I whispered, “does this feel good?”

My hand pumped up and down his spine as my other hand travelled inside his rib cages. He moaned out in pleasure as his skull beamed a dark blue. His moans were like music to my ears and I desperately wanted to hear more.

I leaned over and kissed his collarbone as he shuddered, enjoying it, I started sucking it as he groaned.

I suddenly felt a tight grip at my waist, pulling me down as I yelped, falling on my back. I looked up to see Sans looking down at me with an evil smirk plastered across his face. 

“I can’t be the only loud one here,” he chuckled darkly.

I was about to protest when a loud moan came out of my mouth instead. I felt him nibbling at my neck as his hands climbed up my shirt. He softly pinched my nipples as I squeaked in surprise. He seemed pleased with himself and played with it until my nipples turned hard.

“You know you asked a lot of questions,” he spoke while still nibbling at my neck, “now let me ask you something.”

He leaned into my ear and whispered, “do I feel good?”

I shuddered at the warmth of his breath and immediately nodded, not finding the ability to speak. He grinned and kissed me as I kissed him back.

Just then, we heard some shuffling coming from the door and we quickly sat up, arranging ourselves. Papy came through the door and raised a brow at our panting selves. He questioned us while Sans told him we had just returned from a game of hide and seek. Papy believed us and skipped to the kitchen.

I sighed as Sans kissed me and gave me one last smirk before joining Papy in the kitchen. That skeleton’s just full of surprises, isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd you guysss, I look like a tomato now after reading your comments! And wow Ella and Lila Dayley, I feel so honoured that my story makes you guys super impatient for the next chapter! I love you guys! Stay awesome :)


	25. All I Ever Hear Are Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chara-cter is introduced..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not posting in soo long! I was and still am packing because I'm moving to my new house in a few days. Hopefully I'll still be able to post until September. Bad news : I'm gonna have to go on a mini hiatus on this story, starting somewhere on September because of school :( But I'll be continuing on Christmas break, hopefully:(  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this short chapter I whipped up for you guys as an apology for not posting in so long :) Loy you guys! <3

Stepping inside the big hall of the hotel gave me chills. This was the first time I had gone to another country, but I just couldn’t believe that the first country I’d ever visit was Rome. I was even going to celebrate Christmas here with my amazing boyfriend and family. 

The walls were surrounded with different flowers and vines which sort of looked like it was wrapping itself around us. I immediately shuddered, not liking this feeling and tried to pay more attention to the nice fountain in front of us. The sounds of the waterfalls soothed me and I felt myself more at ease. Was I seriously allergic to flowers or something?

After checking in, we made our way to our rooms with our luggage. Once Sans and I walked in, I immediately grabbed onto his arm to stop him from teleporting away. The room had one large bed in the middle with a couple of rose petals and small chocolates scattered on it. We were fine with sleeping together since we had been sleeping in the same bed since I had first come but the thought of Mettaton and Papy sharing a bed clearly disturbed Sans. But honestly, what was he expecting? That the “3 lovetastic rooms for 3 couples” would have two twin size beds in each room? 

After calming him down and reassuring him that Mettaton was already threatened enough of the last “Dad talk” he had given them, Sans finally gave in. We started unpacking, which there wasn’t really much to unpack, so unpacking ended quite quickly. I made my way to the bed and gathered all the chocolate while Sans went to the washroom to take a shower. I looked down at my palms which were filled which a bunch of the tiny chocolates. I unwrapped one and stuck it in my mouth as I savoured the sweet taste of the melting chocolate. It had a sort of addicting taste to it, so I unwrapped another one and popped it in my mouth. Raspberry, this had a flavour to it. The flavour grasped onto my tongue, leaving me in a relaxed state. 

My hand went to unwrap another one as I popped it into my mouth and immediately went to unwrap the next one. I impatiently tore the wrapper into pieces, feeling the need to eat more. Raspberry, milk chocolate, raspberry.. I tore off the paper of the last piece of chocolate and stuffed it in my mouth. 

Strangely, this one didn’t have a flavour. It was bland. Disgusting. Who would make a chocolate with no flavour? Is that even possible? However, I didn’t find myself spitting it out, in fact, I was swishing it around my mouth to try and savour the taste of it. Unlike the other ones, which I had scarfed down, I waited until this piece melted in my mouth. 

You have no flavour and you call yourself a chocolate? I thought to myself as I silently chuckled.

“ **You have no soul and you call yourself a human?** ”

I found myself sweating intensely. Who said that? The voice probably didn’t come from the room since when Sans and I last spoke, you could’ve heard a tiny echo after. This voice had no echo whatsoever but definitely was a women’s voice, or a child’s? 

“ **That chocolate had no flavour,** ” the voice continued, “ **But you’re strangely addicted to it.** ”

“ **That human had no soul,** ” it chuckled, “ **But you still followed it.** ”

I quickly tried to shake off the voice from my thoughts but I still felt it linger in my mind. I also realized that I was unable to swallow the chocolate as it rested on my tongue.

“ **You’re unable to swallow the chocolate,** ” it spoke again, “ **Just like how you’re unable to get the voice out of your mind.** ”

“ **Maybe you’re right, it isn’t chocolate,** ” I could feel it’s devilish smile, “ **Maybe you’re right, it isn’t human.** ” 

I felt myself chewing again but now the chocolate was more crunchy and refused to break off into bits. I pulled it out of my mouth and stared at in shock. It was the chocolate wrapper, it wasn’t the chocolate. I felt liquid clinging onto my hands and looked down to see a bunch of wrappers covered with my saliva. The chocolates that were once wrapped, seemed untouched and some were even starting to melt. Was I chewing on wrappers this whole time? But I swear I was eating chocolates, the taste of the flavours was still a living memory that lingered around my tongue.

“ **_Maybe you’re right, it isn’t chocolate, maybe you’re right, it isn’t human._ ** ”

Those last words played in my mind over and over again as I tried to make sense of it.

Do humans need souls to live? I thought to myself.

“ **Do chocolates need flavours to be edible?** ”


	26. Pretty Little Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tells Saaaansss cuz he panicking..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is my plan, I'm going to not post for a couple of days because in those days, I'll make a bunch of chapters and post them around the beginning of September so you guys can cherish these chapters during my mini hiatus :)  
> Until then, here's two chapters!

I suddenly heard the shower water turn off and quickly disposed the chocolate in the trash. As soon as he came out of the shower, I was laying down on the bed while playing with one of the rose petals. 

“Hey,” he called out, passing me a towel, “wanna go take a shower?”

“Sure,” I gave him a smile and took the towel, making my way to the bathroom. 

Once I got in the bathroom, I quickly stripped off of my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water drip down my face to my shoulders. 

Why didn’t I tell him? Why did it feel so wrong to tell him? Clearly the both of us should deal with this but I was still having a hard time figuring out if it was real. Do I actually have another voice in my head? Or am I going crazy? 

I let out a sigh. Whatever it was, I’m just not going to eat chocolates again.

_______________

____________

Why was she all awkward all of a sudden? She just got up and went to the bathroom, trying not to make eye contact with me. Was she not okay with us sleeping together? She was okay with it before. I let out a frustrated sigh and gathered some of the petals. It was really soft and the colour matched Frisk’s cheeks whenever she’s all flustered. 

Suddenly, my eye caught onto a small stain on the bed. Chocolate. My mind immediately flashed the face her… him? It. It loved chocolate. It loved trouble. Gaster never liked to be around it for some reason, and its picture that hangs around the great hall, always gave me a bad feeling. Of course Asgore and Tori loved it. So did Asriel, little did he know that following it around would lead him to his death. 

Poor kid. Had a life in front of him, but wasted it for that creature. I sat on the bed for a moment, trying to shake this out of my mind. I took a piece of tissue and wiped the chocolate off. Did Frisk eat all of these? I chuckled silently. She never mentioned she was a big chocolate fan. I walked over to the trash and dropped the tissue in but before I walked away, I quickly noticed something.

Chocolate.

All the chocolates were on the verge of melting but were untouched. The wrappers however, were all chewed up and scrunched together. I bent down more to get a better look. There were teeth marks left on the wrappers but none on the chocolates, no bite at all. 

I got up, confused as ever and paced around in the room. Should I confront her about this? What if she thinks I’m a creep for finding something in a garbage can?

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts. I took a deep breath to calm down and keep my composure. I opened the door to only be picked up off the ground by Papyrus. I chuckled as I pat his back, he always made me feel relaxed. 

“SANS, HOW DO YOU LIKE THE HOTEL?” Paps practically yelled out as I winced at the thought of our neighbours not liking his volume. I lead him in and closed the door.

“Paps keep your voice down or our neighbours would probably react badly,” I smiled.

“Oh,” Paps lowered his voice, “we wouldn’t want that.”

“Nope, anyways, I think the hotel’s great,” I chuckled, “how ‘bout you?”

“AMAZING,” Paps exclaimed, “Oops, sorry.”

“It’s alright bro,” I sat down on the bed and so did he. 

Just then, Frisk came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her head like usual.

“Oh, hi Papy!” she smiled cheerfully as he picked her off the ground in a big hug. 

I watched them talk about how amazing the hotel looked and what they were going to do in Rome until my phone started to ring. I got up and answered it.

“Heya Undyne,” I walked to our hotel room window, “how’s the room?”

“Great,” she responded, “Alphys’ tracker picked up some magic close by, wanna go check it out?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, we’ll all go together, the place doesn’t seem bad, plus, we can all go for dinner after!”

“Sounds great! See you in a couple of minutes.”

_______________

_____________

I held his hand as we all exited the elevator. As we stepped into the hallway, I noticed the many Christmas decorations hanging around. How didn’t I notice them before? I guess you can’t notice everything when you see them the first time. 

We walked out to a beautiful sunset and started walking towards the direction of where the tracker wanted us to go. 

We passed many shops and cafés on our way. It was a little chilly so I secretly thanked myself for bringing a coat today. Up ahead, Undyne and Alphys were talking about an anime that they couldn’t wait to watch once they get home. Behind them, Papy and Mettaton were role playing their favourite scene of a movie that Mettaton had acted in. And Sans… well, he was quiet. He didn’t say anything since we left and I was getting a bit worried. Did he know what had happened? There’s no other reason he would avoid talking to me. 

Should I tell him?

-

Will she tell me?

-

He won’t understand..

-

I’ll understand.

-

He’ll run away..

-

Doesn’t she know I’ll listen?

-

He’ll think I’m crazy..

-

We’ll solve this together..

-

Maybe I should just ignore it

-

Talk to me..

-

….

-

Say something..please?

I sighed as she kept her gaze down to her feet. I needed to know what was bothering her, so I started slowing down my pace and she did the same. When everyone was far enough so that they couldn’t hear, I took a hold of her hand in mine.

“Frisk, what’s wrong?” I met her gaze as she looked at me.

“N-nothing,” she shied away.

“Frisk,” I grabbed her shoulders to face me, “Please tell me what’s wrong. I’ll stay by your side and listen, I promise. And kiddo, you should know, I’m not the guy who makes a bunch of promises.”

She smiled, leaning into my touch as I put an arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around my back as we walked again.

“When you were in the shower,” she spoke after a couple of minutes, “I started eating the chocolates that were on the bed.”

“All of them had two different flavours, milk and raspberry,” she continued, “All of them except the last one. That chocolate had no flavour at all, it was disgusting, but I couldn’t spit it out.”

No flavour? 

“And then, I heard a strange voice in my head. It was a bit cheery and um… witchy.. I couldn’t figure out if it was a woman’s or a child’s. It had a innocent, sadistic tone in its voice.”

“What did it say?” I asked her, keeping my eyes on the path in front of us.

No way it was that creature. They died a long time ago, and they can’t just come in people’s heads, interfering their thoughts, can they? 

“They talked about a human with no soul, if humans need souls to live, if they aren’t human at all.”

A couple moments of silence fell between us until I kissed her on the head.

“Thank you for telling me,” I looked her in the eyes, “we’ll work through this together.”

She smiled and gave me a long kiss. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Undyne yelled out, “you guys done making out yet?”

I groaned and softly pulled apart from Frisk. She started giggling as I let out a frustrated sigh and teleported the both of us beside Undyne.

“T-this is the p-place,” Alphys gestured.

However, this gesture lead to a street covered with lights and each building had a variety of shops.

“You can’t find the specific place of where the magic belongs?” Frisk asked, looking around.

“N-not r-really,” Alphys fiddled with her claws, “T-the buildings are too c-close together to f-find the p-precise location.”

“So it’s somewhere around here,” Undyne grinned, “that means we can spend more time together while we search for it!”

We all decided to go in pairs to finish the job faster and meet back here at 8:30pm. 

“HEY,” Paps caught our attention, “LOOK,”

He pointed to a sign which said, “Monster friendly zone, all monsters welcome!”

“Well that makes our lives easier,” Mettaton smiled, “let’s go darling.”

Paps and Mettaton were off. I still didn’t have a good feeling about them together but pushed it aside. All I know is that love or not, Mettaton will protect Paps from danger. So in a way, I kind of trusted them with Paps. 

After they were gone from our sights, the rest of us split off into our ways.


	27. Sangria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of mystery and a lot of questions...eheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys enjoying the two chapters.. Nyeheheh  
> AND AAAHHH 212 KUDOS!!! HOW???? Thank you guys soo much! I love that you guys enjoy this 'journey' as much as I do! Love you all!

Sans and I had really no clue of what we were doing. I mean, where would you put magic? In the alleyways or sell it in shops? Either way, we decided in going to every shop until we find something. 

Walking into the clothes store, I was suddenly hit with nostalgia. I used to design clothes for shops like this. I walked around, dragging my fingers across the material of each clothing. The scent was familiar too, the smell of new clothing always filled the air back in my office. 

I stopped in my tracks in front of a mannequin as my fingers went to touch the material of this dress. Soft, I knew it. It was a short sleeve blue dress with a braided belt wrapped around the waist and a short jean jacket on the arms. I had designed this dress. 

So she found this drawing and decided to make it. Here it is, the dress I’ve wanted. The dress that represented what I had before I got fired. I had a dad, a home, confidence. But I have something better now, a family, love and a goal. I now know what to do in my life, I wanted to help my family by getting them their magic and I would never give up until I find them.

“Hey, you want that dress?” Sans wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

“Not really,” I smiled, “I designed this dress.”

Sans lifted his head from my shoulder and gaped at me, “Really? This beautiful dress? Then we must buy it!” 

“No, it’s not worth it,” I smiled at his cuteness.

“Pfftt, I’m buying it,” he grabbed one from the hangers that looked like my size, “if you won’t wear it, I will.”

I laughed, really wanting to see that happen. After purchasing the dress, we exited the store to enter another. 

This one was a flower shop. Will we really find any magic in a flower shop? Either way, we started inspecting, trying to find any trace of the magic. Waking past several flowers, one caught my eye. It was a blue flower in a pot. The flower, however, was facing the window. 

I turned it around, amazed by its beauty. I’ve never seen anything like it, the petals even seemed like they were glowing. I brought my fingers to stroke one of its petals, flinching when a soft voice spoke out to me.

“ **What do you wanna be when you grow up?** ”

“ _ A brave king! Like my father. How about you? _ ”

“ **I want to stay in your family forever, especially on the surface!** ”

“ _ You’ll always be in our family! A-and are you sure we’ll be able to make it out on the surface? _ ”

“ **We will! I will do anything to get you all to the surface! That way, I could show you that amazing park I was telling you about.** ”

“ _ Ha Ha… If you say so Chara.” _

One of the voices I had recognized from the chocolate incident but it had a name. Chara. The other voice’s name wasn’t mentioned but it did sound like a kid’s.. A monster kid. 

“ _ A brave king! Like my father. _ ”

Was the kid Asgore’s child? Was Chara in the family?

Chara was definitely a human girl as her voice was more clear now, plus she was talking about a park on the surface. Maybe even a child, probably back then...back when? 

Just then, Sans motioned me to leave. I quickly shook off from my thoughts and walked over to Sans, deciding I would tell him about this later. I took a glance at the flower before we left and I was surprised to see a yellow flower instead with a… smiley face? But the face quickly disappeared when I looked over. I must be imagining things.

_______________   
_____________

She was hiding something again. But I trusted her, partially because I accidentally read her mind..

“I would tell him about this later..”

Damn, I need to learn how to control this ability. Either way, I brushed it off for now as I listened to her talk about planning what present to buy for Paps. She was so adorable.

“Should I buy a cooking book or..”

“Oh I’d think he’d love a cooking book,” I chuckled, “everyone would love it if he got a cooking book.”

“Hey,” she pouted, “I think Paps cooking has been getting better!”

She kept rambling on of how amazing Paps’ cooking had become when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. I followed her gaze to see a..chocolate shop.

“Sangria..” I mumbled the shop’s name to myself.

A shade of purple that the magic had formed when it clinged onto my tweezer. Not a commonly used name for a colour at all..

“Let’s go,” I pulled on her arm as she followed me in confusion.

When we entered the store, the owner came to greet us.

“Hello, how may I help you today?”

“Hi,” I gave him a smile, “is there a box of chocolate named ‘Sangria’ here?”

“Yes, we have quite a lot actually.”

“Could you describe them to me?” 

I needed to know if my theory was correct.

“Yes well, this chocolate isn’t really the most popular chocolate because well.. It has no taste..”

“No taste?” Frisk who was silent a couple seconds ago almost scared the owner.

“Y-yea,” he cleared his throat, “it has no flavour but it cures your health quite miraculously, even  though not many customers believe that.”

Cures health, definitely magic, but why would a monster try to sell magic? For money? 

“What’s the company that sells this brand?” Frisk spoke out. Smart question.

“Well, our store. No one else makes them,” he smiled.

“But who in your store makes them then?”

“My aunt, she usually gets the ingredients from her friend and then she makes them for me to sell!”

His aunt either must be a really bad cook or she couldn’t substitute the taste of the magic.

“Well, my girlfriend here, had one of those chocolates today and it had healed this wound on her arm!” I said as I showed him the scar of the wound when she’d gotten attacked.

“Now, I have no more pain,” she played along.

“We actually wanted to thank the maker of these chocolates in person..”

“Oh that’s no problem,” the owner waved his hand around, “you can meet her in person at her school! Here, I’ll write down the address here.”

“Thank you very much,” Frisk gave him a kind smile as he nodded back.

“By the way,” I cleared my throat as I took the note, “Can we have all the boxes of Sangria here?”

“Really?” The store owner gaped in shock, “Wow you’re the second one here to buy this much of Sangria..”

I felt myself freeze for a moment. Did someone else order this much amount of magic? And it was unpopular.. If it was a human..

“May I ask who’d be the first?”

“Oh, just a small family or a group of friends, though I can’t give anymore information since that’s illegal. 

“Oh sorry, I just thought it’d be an old friend of mine..”

We chatted a little more about what we were going to do on Christmas and made our way to the place we all agreed to meet up. With the bags of boxes in our hands, I started to wonder who on earth would walk home with this many boxes of chocolate? And who would consume this much magic..Small family or a group of friends..Welp, this gave me nothing..


	28. Momentums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary to catch up:   
> ‘I am an unlucky, stupid 17 year old who just accidently killed her dad, got fired from her only job, followed a stranger into a coffee shop and spilled everything on him so that he could take advantage of her vulnerable self. Well, that’s what I had thought until I found out he was actually a pretty nice guy. And by guy, I mean a nice skeleton monster...guy.’  
> ‘yeah, a nice looking skeleton monster guy.’  
> ‘Sans, stop let me summarize for our readers that might’ve already forgotten what we all experienced due to the extremely long unnecessary break from the author.’  
> (Scoff* In my defense, I had to move houses and now that school had started, I have many projects and essays to do and-)  
> ‘Excuses! Sans and I are hunting down magic to save the whole monster community as well as finding all the answers to all these mysteries like why is there magic injected into an unpopular chocolate named ‘Sangria,’ what group of people purchased a large amount of this substance, find out who is injecting these in the first place, plus why the heck out of all the places is the most magic located in Rome? And-’  
> ‘okay, woah woah there Frisky, you look like you’re about to explode, but she does have a point Ms. Author. Also, the fact that Chara and Asriel is making a huge impact on this story and they’re basically torturing my girlfriend and-’  
> ‘Wait who and who?’  
> (Aaaand I think that’s enough summarizing for today! Please enjoy the two chapters I’ve written out for you guys because I love y’all!)

Deciding on take out, we went back to the hotel with the food and returned to our rooms. Sans however, wasn't planning on sleeping, he didn't even touch his food. The first second we got home, he took out his microscope on the table and started examining the chocolate for further clues. Seeing in no point of nudging him to eat, I decided to do something useful. I took out the note he gave us in order to search up the school. Sitting on the bed, I took the laptop and started typing away.

**Welcome To MARYMOUNT International School!**

“..is a private, Catholic, co-educational school...Pre K through 12 American curriculum.. Ooh it has an IB program..” 

I heard Sans chuckle as I read out loud accidently.

“Sans,” he hummed in response, “could I take school again after we get the magic from here?”

A moment passed by as I gave him time to think.

“If you would like to,” he smiled, “although, I know one person who you could video chat to get a little education for now.”

A looked up at him from my computer in excitement, “You do?”

“Yea, remember Tori? She’d love to teach you again.”

“Awesome!” 

I then went back to the computer to find the aunt. She must be paid really well taking care of all these kids. I scrolled down the teacher’s yearbook pictures, my eyes skimming through to find her name. Camilla. Camilla Corves. I quickly searched her name as a teacher and was rewarded with a few websites of her. My hand went to click her profile as it popped up on my screen. A beautiful lady, probably around her thirties with golden brown hair tied up in a bun replaced my screen. She had a beautiful smile as wrinkles appeared at the corners of her mouth. This year, she taught English for the junior grades. 

So if she taught English, she must know English as well. That made my life easier. My plan was to meet her alone and casually bring the recipe up, but I didn’t think Sans would like the idea of me going alone. Puff, I can convince him! Besides, it’s in a school with lots of children, so we aren’t totally alone. I could do this! I was filled with determination anyways.

“Hey, can I try something?” I heard Sans call and I gave him a nod.

“Okay,” he stood up with one of the chocolates in his hands and walked over to me, “will you eat a piece of chocolate? I just need to test out something.”

He held it out to me as I slowly took it out of his bony fingers and played with it in my hands. 

“Only if you eat,” I muttered out.

He sighed, picking up the bowl of food and gulping it down. He then seductively licked the bowl clean as I felt myself blush, hearing him laugh at my expression. I took out the piece of chocolate from the wrapper and walked over to the garbage bin, throwing the wrapper out. I didn’t want to end up chewing on the wrapper again.

Popping the chocolate in my mouth as I looked over at Sans who was watching me intently, I let my tongue swish the candy around in my mouth. A few seconds passed by, as the flavourless chocolate was now starting to melt when suddenly, I felt myself choke a little bit. 

I quickly got up, wanting to spit the candy out as I felt my knees wobble. Sans caught me a few seconds before I collapsed and brought me to the washroom as I continued coughing. I kneeled down in front of the toilet and bent over throwing up the chocolate as well as my dinner while Sans held my hair back and softly patted my back, cursing at himself. 

“ _ Chara, are you okay? You don’t look too well.. _ ”

“ **Don’t worry Azzy, I’m okay, se- *cough *cough** ”

“ _ But, you’re spitting all the red stuff out of your body. Isn’t that supposed to be inside you? _ ”

“ **...** ”

“ **Heh, you worry too much, why don’t we go ask mom for some more pie?** ”

“ _ No. _ ”

“ **Wha-Why not?** ”

“ _ Stop hiding things Chara! You’ve been getting worse lately and I don’t wanna see you like this anymore! _ ”

“ **Asriel-** ”

“ _ How can I help you? _ ”

“ **...** ”

“ _ Please tell me.. How? _ ”

“ **Could we go to the waterfall again?** ”

“ _ But Cha- _ ”

“ **Please?** ”

“ _... _ ”

“ _ Okay.. _ ”

I found myself breathing hard and tried steadying it as I focused on Sans helpless face. Once my breathing was somewhat controlled again, the rest of the noises in the background flowed back into my ears. Sans was muttering things under his breath as few drops of blue fell from his sockets. He immediately hugged me when I was calmed down.

“I’m so sorry,” he whimpered, “I almost killed you...God, I’m so stupid..”

I slowly rubbed his spine as his shaking form finally relaxed and leant into my touch. 

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” I assured him, “it was my decision and I was glad I made it. Now we know that I can’t eat the chocolates and we need to find out why.”

“Yea,” he pulled back as he ran his fingers through my hair, “Besides, I thought these chocolates were supposed to heal, not make this worse.”

I chuckled and sighed.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” he asked, tilting his head.

___________________

________________

I watched her as she bit her lip nervously. God, does she know how much that affects me when she does that? I quickly shook away those thoughts, she almost died and I’m thinking about this? I almost lost her tonight because of my stupid instinct to test it on her. I didn’t know this would happen.. Curse myself for almost losing my girlfriend.

“I-I found the name for the voice,” she mumbled.

At this I sat up straight and motioned her to continue.

“Chara.”

It’s back. Why? I thought Gaster had erased it.. 

“I have been gaining memories lately that weren’t mine,” she continued, “it’s usually triggered by momentums or something. Infact, I got a memory just now, while throwing up..This was my second one so far..”

“R-really?” I stuttered in shock, “then when was your first?”

“When we were at the flower shop, I noticed a blue flower and went to touch it. When I did, I was hit with a memory, though it was a memory I couldn’t see, but hear,” she quickly grabbed my hand, “I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want it to ruin the fun time we were having together..”

So that’s what she was planning to tell me about back then..I asked her about the memories and she told me, describing the voices. There was a moment of silence as I tried to connect these pieces together. I didn’t know Chara or Asriel much, only Gaster and Mary knew about them. Whenever I tried bringing up the topic about them, they always brushed it off but never failing to tell me that Chara was the most horrible person. So of course, I went to Tori to talk about it and as I expected, she said that they were absolutely the best children she ever had. I did feel sympathy for her, losing two children must’ve been one heck of a soul shattering journey. Honestly, I was surprised that she hadn’t turned to dust already. I admired her strength and bravery in holding herself together in all that had happened. 

“Sans,” I heard her voice call my name as I brought myself back to reality, “who’s Asriel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the long break but unfortunately for a stupid thing called 'school' I can't upload as fast as I used to be able to, so enjoy these chapters while you can :) I will upload soon though!


	29. Snow Worries ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Stuff..

Asriel.

There were many questions about that little boy. Although, these questions were silenced about him and were never brought up along with Chara. In a way, they both died together. They both had stories of their own, adventures as well. A king’s son and a queen’s daughter. It’s funny how all the attention was brought onto Chara after they died, no one really talked about Asriel. As if, he’s forgotten. 

Asriel was the only monster to ever accompany Chara. He always followed her to who knows where. They held such trust with one another, keeping each other safe. Wherever you saw them, they were always together. Almost as if they were one. The interesting part was that, no one really knew where they went together, but that didn’t matter to the king and queen since the Underworld was a safe home. But didn’t it hit you with a little bit of curiosity to as where they went?

What was that Asriel had experienced within the adventures that were lead by Chara. What did they both find? The Underworld was a pretty small place so you’d think that you could guess as to where they would go, but their trips were almost secretive. You would’ve only seen them within tiny glances while they walked. 

What did Asriel experience?

Now that was the real question.

\--------------------------------------------

So Asriel was Toriel’s son and Chara’s brother. I sat quietly while Sans gave me the little history about the both of them. He didn’t give me many details since he wasn’t there to experience it. It was a horrible event that came up onto the Dreemurr family. 

But there were so many questions. Why was I getting these memories that didn’t belong to me? How does the magic relate to them? So many questions, yet so little answers..

I couldn’t bring myself to think anymore as I felt heavy exhaustion sweep over me. Seeing my eyes starting to droop a little, Sans helped me stand up as we made our way to the bed. Turning off the lights, we decided that the both of us should get some rest and deal with this tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going Christmas shopping was a little difficult since basically everyone in Rome were flooding the stores to buy last-minute gifts for their families. I tried to squeeze my way through the crowds to find the perfect gifts for my friends. Sans and Papyrus were going to get us a mini Christmas tree since Papy practically begged us to have one. Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton were buying more gifts for us, as well as a few decorations to hang around. Also, apparently Mettaton already booked us a reservation at a nice restaurant on Christmas day to celebrate. 

My first Christmas with them, my family. I scanned the items, picking a suitable gift for everyone. Undyne and Alphys were getting a bunch of mangas that were pretty good and really hard to find. I heard them practically squealing about how badly they wanted the series, so after finding them, I let out a sigh of relief and stuffed it in my cart. 

For Papy, I got him a puzzle book as well as a personal knitted scarf with a bunch of animated spaghetti on it that I secretly brought from back home. Mettaton’s gift was a little hard to find since they were a star and could basically buy anything they want. In the end, I made them a shirt that said with bold letters “Fans? Oh, I’ve METT-A-TON.” It’s the thought that counts, right?

Now the hardest decision I’ve ever made. What should I get for Sans? A joke book seems too simple, a jacket doesn’t even seem a bit thoughtful. I wanted to give him something really wonderful for everything that he had done for me. I tried to remember all the times I was with him, even before we were together, trying to remember the tiny details. I opened my eyes with a start and practically jumped in the air as I felt eyes on me. I knew the perfect gift!

__________________

________________

Knowing that I could’ve killed Frisk picked at me at the back of my mind like a prick. The moment I gave her the piece of chocolate, she looked at me with eyes full of trust. How can she trust me now? Shaking my head, I tried to put my mind into something else. What about the gift? Would she like it? Great, now I got two things to worry about.

I sighed as Paps paced back and forth trying to pick a tree. Noticing my stress, Paps placed his hands on my shoulder, motioning me to look up at him. His face was scrunched up in concern but a small smile formed as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

“YOU KNOW THAT FRISK WOULD LOVE YOUR GIFT, BROTHER.”

I shifted nervously as a breathless laugh escaped my mouth, “what if it isn’t enough?”

“KNOWING THE HUMAN, JUST BY BEING IN HER COMPANY WOULD PLEASE HER,” Paps laughed, “BESIDES, SHE’S NOT THE MATERIALISTIC TYPE.”

“you’re right Paps,” I smirked as I continued, “I just ho-ho-hope that it’ll go well.”

Paps groaned as he picked up a tree, “WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET ANY MORE PUN IDEAS.”

“but I thought I was _ tree-ting  _ you wonderfully with my jokes.”

Paps started to pay for the tree as he face palmed, “SANS, STOP!”

“aww, now why  _ wood  _ I do something like that? I had already  _ plant  _ out more puns.”

Paps finished paying as he stormed out of the store with the tree in his hands. I gave a wink at the cashier and chased after Paps as she chuckled behind. 

“Paps, how could you leave me  _ grounded _ there all by myself?”

“SANS, I TRY TO HELP YOU AND IN RETURN YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?” Paps went to pinch the bridge of his nose, “IF YOU DON’T STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I’LL TURN YOU INTO A CHRISTMAS TREE!”

“alright, alright,” I grinned, “i’ll  _ leaf _ you alone.”

And that’s when Paps tumbled into a cab as it drove past the streets while I dropped to the ground in laughter. What did I do to deserve him?

______________________

__________________

Undyne was chasing Mettaton around the store once I got to them. I spotted Alphys trembling in a corner, trying to calm them down when she turned to notice me as well.

“F-Frisk!” she shyly waved as I walked to her, “d-did you get e-everything you n-need?”

I nodded, watching them run around as a few people started giving them disapproving looks. 

“What’s going on, Alphys?”

“W-well, we just finished b-buying everything w-when...w-we..umm.. passed t-the l-lingerie store..”

I paused and then bent down, howling with laughter. Alphys slightly relaxed as I laughed and started to chuckle as well. Realizing the things Mettaton could’ve said to tease Undyne sent me into another fit of laughter. As I slowly caught my breath, I could see from the corner of my eye Mettaton and Undyne slowly walking up to us. Seems like they’d worked things out considering that Undyne was actually carrying a small bag of lingerie in her hands.

“So, you guys have finally come to an agreement?” I chuckled.

Undyne shyly nodded as Mettaton smirked. This was an unusual side of Undyne, I was actually starting to feel a little sorry for the poor soul until she sprung up to see the food court behind us. 

“Anyone hungry? ‘Cuz I am,” Undyne picked up Alphys in her hands and raced to the food court, leaving me and Mettaton trailing behind.

________________

_____________

“SANS,” I opened one eye to my impatient brother, “COME ON LAZYBONES, LET’S DECORATE THE TREE.”

I chuckled as I complied, no matter how much he grows, he’ll always have the childlike side to him. Getting up from my comfortable position on Paps’ bed, I walked to him while he was unpacking the tree. We had decided on putting the Christmas tree in his room. Setting up the Christmas tree I couldn’t help but smile at my brother’s enthusiasm in decorating it. 

“SANS DON’T YOU JUST LOVE CHRISTMAS!” I nodded as I hung up another ornament, “SETTING UP A CHRISTMAS TREE, PUTTING UP THE ORNAMENTS, IT’S FUN EVERY YEAR!”

“yeah bro,” I smiled, “it sure is.”

Papyrus went to go get some more ornaments to string up, “IT IS MORE AMAZING ON THE SURFACE,” I agreed at that, “SURE WOULD BE A SHAME IF IT ALL RESETED, WOULDN’T IT?”

I froze, what did he mean by that? And why did that word sound so familiar?

“WOULD BE HORRIBLE IF WE WERE BACK IN SNOWDIN, STUCK IN THE UNDERGROUND.”

“paps?” I turned to see..snow. Blankets and blankets of snow and in front of us was the house, our house. It was still decorated with Christmas lights and our two mailboxes stood outside, everything looked the same. Wait, where was Paps? I turned but couldn’t see him anywhere.

“WOULD BE TERRIBLE IF WE WENT BACK TO CAPTURING HUMANS, DAY BY DAY,” his voice echoed in the distance as I walked towards it, “IF YOU WERE BACK AT GRILLBY’S, SECRETLY DRINKING YOUR PROBLEMS AWAY BEHIND MY BACK.”

I walked past Grillby’s where each and every monster waved and greeted me. Unfortunately, I couldn’t remember these people, I couldn’t remember anything. 

“Hey Sansy.”

“Hey buddy, want a drink?”

“Hey man, remember me?”

“Remember me?

“Why can’t you remember me?”

I didn’t understand. One monster patted me on the back as the other shook my hand but I didn’t have the slightest bit of memory of them.

“WOULD BE UNFORTUNATE IF THE HUMAN KILLED EVERY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS,” as soon as he said that, i heard a strike as the monsters around me turned into dust, floating away from me.

I couldn’t stop myself from screaming out ‘No!’ But it didn’t matter as their remains flew with the chilling wind.

“WOULD BE UPSETTING IF THE HUMAN KILLED ME...”

“papy?” I turned searching for him as I spotted his red scarf in the distance, “paps!” I quickly teleported to him, feeling the unwanted sense of nostalgia hit me. 

He had a huge gash across his chest as his head hit the ground.

“paps no!” I screamed, picking up his head and scarf in my arms as the rest of his body drifted into dust. 

“Don’t w-worry Sans,” Paps gave me a weak smile, “you’ll get through this, you always do.”

His head cracked more and more until he was all dust. I sobbed as blurred memories flowed into my head. Hearing a cackle I whipped my head to the source, hiding behind the trees. The familiar shadow walked out of the woods, revealing its identity.

“f-frisk?” I sputtered out in shock.

“ **Aww c’mon Sansy,** ” the demon chuckled, “ **you really don’t remember me?** ”

My sockets widened as the fuzziness in my memories cleared up. Timeline after timeline flashed by my eyes.

“ **Remember? I’m the demon who comes when one calls my name,** ” it’s smile disturbingly widened across its face, “ **you better wake up Sansy. You don’t want to go through this again, do you?** ”

It laughed as it disappeared and everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, if anyone read this far, you are amazing! Next chapter coming up soon today!


End file.
